


Huomenna katsotaan toisiamme silmiin

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned violence, Morally Grey Characters, Nightmares, Pining, Poor Self-Image, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Riitaojalla ei ole tulevaisuutta, ei Lehdon kanssa eikä muutenkaan. He kuolevat tänne. Riitaoja ainakin; on vain ajan kysymys milloin hänet vie sattuma tai joku hänen pelosta sekavana tekemänsä typerä virhe.Lehto ehkä saattaakin selvitä. Hän on niin vahva, niin hyvä sotimaan. Jos Lehto tosissaan tarrautuisi elämään, Riitaoja ei osaa kuvitella mitään, mikä sen voisi repiä Lehdolta pois. Toisaalta Lehto on itsensä suhteen pelottavan välinpitämätön. Mitä jos Lehto ei joskus jaksa enää edes yrittää? Kuinka kauan ihminen jaksaa taistella, jos ei ole mitään, minkä puolesta elää?/Viisi kertaa kun Lehto ja Riitaoja kääntyvät pois toistensa luota, ja yksi kerta kun he eivät enää voi päästää toisistaan irti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: En omista hahmoja enkä saa tästä rahaa.
> 
> Varoitukset: Ensimmäisessä osassa mainintoja väkivallasta, myöhemmin tarkempaa kuvausta väkivallasta, epätasapainoisista seksuaalisista tilanteista sekä haavoittumisesta. Suosittelen kääntymään takaisin nyt jos nämä häiritsevät.  
> Lehto ansainnee oman varoituksensa: käsittelen sitä tässä suunnilleen sellaisena kuin näen sen canonissa olevan, sillä vaikka rakastan pehmo!Lehtoani, halusin välillä myös kirjoittaa siitä yhtä kamalana kuin se oikeasti canonissa on.

1.

Ennen sotaa kukaan ei kutsunut Riitaojaa Riitaojaksi.

Hän oli kaikille Risto. Koulussa, kotona, ensimmäisessä työpaikassaan kyläkaupassa. Risto oli hauras ja herkkä, se joka aina hymyili hermostuneena ja yritti sulautua taustalle vetämättä huomiota itseensä.

Hän oli se, joka auttoi pikkusiskoaan kotitehtävissä kun heidän vanhempansa olivat liian kiireisiä. Aliisalle hän oli monta vuotta Listo, eikä hän koskaan korjannut sitä tai nauranut siskon lausumiselle. Aliisa arastelee vieläkin ärrän sorauttamista, mutta hymy joka hänen kasvoilleen puhkeaa kun Risto pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan, on vuosi vuodelta leveämpi. Kun Risto koppaa hänet syliinsä ja pyöräyttää ympäri ilmassa, hänen iloisessa naurussaan kuuluu ehdoton luottamus. Sitä juuri Risto on siskolleen: joku turvallinen, jonka apuun voi aina luottaa.

Sota on vienyt häneltä sen ominaisuuden. Hänestä ei ole täällä auttamaan ketään, eikä hän ole pystynyt enää olemaan tukena Aliisallekaan. Kirjeitä kotiin on aina vain vaikeampaa kirjoittaa, ja siksi hän nykyään välttelee ja lykkää sitä. Voi Luoja, Aliisa on täyttänyt Riitaojan edellisen loman jälkeen kuusitoista, eikä hän ole edes kirjoittanut onnitellakseen.

Risto oli rehellinen ja tosi; Riitaoja ei sellaiseen enää pysty. Seuraavassa kirjeessä hän “varmistaa” ohimennen, että tulivathan onnittelut perille? Posti kun on sota-aikana niin kamalan epäluotettava. Kirjeitä katoaa mennen tullen.

Hän ei juuri kirjoita sodasta mitään oikeaa. Kertoo kyllä, että täällä pelätään ja että miehiä kaatuu, mutta oman rampauttavan kuolemanpelkonsa hän jättää mainitsematta. Korostaa vain etenemistä ja toisten sankaritekoja. Perhe ja sen viattomuus ovat viimeinen linkki entiseen, elämään ennen sotaa. Riitaojasta tuntuu, että jos hän kertoisi heille kokemuksistaan todenmukaisesti, hän rikkoisi viimeisen toivon siitä, että sota voi joskus loppua ja hän voi palata kotiin, olla taas Risto.

Äidin ja siskon huoli painaa häntä jo nyt, samoin kuin isän toiveet ja odotukset. Heidän pelkonsa kulkee hänen mukanaan yhtä raskaana kuin hänen omansa, eikä hän halua enää lisätä kenenkään taakkaa. Siksi hän ei kerro mitään kuolevien valituksesta, ruumiiden hajusta, kranaatinräjähdysten karmeasta äänestä. Hänen perheensä ei tarvitse tietää, mitä peloissaan pakeneville tapahtuu. Olkoot vaan tietämättömiä sodan todellisuudesta. Uskokoot propagandaa urheista Suomen pojista. Jos Riitaoja kaatuu, he voivat uskotella itselleen hänen olleen sellainen. Laittaa takan reunalle vakavan valokuvan Risto Olavi Riitaojasta ja muistaa hänet parempana kuin hän koskaan olikaan.

Äidille Riitaoja on ollut Risto Olavi useasti eläessäänkin, aina kun on tehnyt jotain väärin. Rouva Riitaoja on pieni nainen, ei yllä edes Riston hartian tasolle, mutta voimaa ja tarmoa hänessä on useammankin ihmisen edestä. Hän on aina suojellut lapsiaan kuin raivokas leijonaemo, niin hyvin kuin vain oli pystynyt, eikä olisi millään halunnut päästää poikaansa armeijaan. Kun kutsuntakirje tuli, Risto tunsi olevansa kahdenkymmenen sijaan taas kymmenvuotias pikkupoika, pieni ja pelokas. Hän olisi halunnut tarrautua äidin hameenhelmaan ja piiloutua tämän taakse turvaan niin kuin silloin. Lähtö siitä kuitenkin tuli, ei sille voinut mitään. He kaikki itkivät, vanhemmat ja pikkusisar ja Risto. Lähdön jälkeen hänen on ollut vaikeaa ajatella itseään sillä nimellä.

Sodassa syntynyt Riitaoja on monella tapaa erilainen kuin rauhanajan Risto.

Hän pelkää eri tavalla. Ristoa pelottivat sosiaaliset tilanteet ja häneen kohdistuva huomio, uusiin ihmisiin tutustuminen ja tuntematon tulevaisuus. Hän pelkäsi hiukan naisia koska he saivat hänet hämilleen, ja miehiä, koska ei tiennyt kuinka olisi suhtautunut heihinkään. Hän pelkäsi ettei koskaan löytäisi itselleen kumppania, tai että jos löytäisi, tämä olisi mies. Mitä he sitten tekisivät, tällaisessa yhteiskunnassa?

Riitaoja pelkää sellaisia asioita nyt vähemmän, mutta ei siksi, että olisi mitenkään rohkaistunut, vaan siksi, että arkisille asioille ei vain ole enää tilaa. Kuolemanpelko peittää alleen kaiken muun. Se täyttää hänet ääriään myöten, jähmettää aivot ja sydämen ja raajat. Tukkii keuhkot niin, ettei hän saa henkeä, ja purkautuu ulos silmittömänä paniikkina ja itkuna.

Risto ei itkenyt kovin usein, mutta ei hän tunteeton ollut, päinvastoin. Hän eli täysillä kaikki elämän ilot ja surut, mutta ei hän ollut koskaan kokenut tällaista kauhua ja ahdistusta. Ennen näitä kokemuksia Risto oli ollut tietyllä tapaa vahva. Hän oli pystynyt tukemaan Aliisaa ja auttamaan ystäviään tarvittaessa, halaamaan ja ottamaan toisten huolia kannettavakseen. Hän oli hoitanut kotia äidin kanssa ja auttanut isää metsätöissä kun tarvittiin. Jos isä oli joskus juonut ja humalassa raivotessaan uhannut lyödä äitiä, oli Risto ollut se, joka oli pystynyt menemään väliin ja rauhoittamaan tilanteen. Jälkeenpäin hän oli tuuditellut Aliisan rauhattomaan uneen ja kestänyt äidin itkuisen vakuuttelun, ettei näin enää kävisi, että kaikki oli kunnossa.

Riitaoja on menettänyt sen hiljaisen lujuuden, jota Ristossa noina hetkinä oli. Hänestä ei ole enää selvittämään mitään eikä tukemaan ketään. Itse hän vain hädässään tukeutuu muihin.

Hän ymmärtää olevansa painolasti muille, muttei hän voi sille mitään. Hän on epätoivoisesti yrittänyt olla vahva ja rohkea, mutta siitä ei vain tule mitään. Hän on ikuisessa kiitollisuudenvelassa Vanhalalle joka jaksaa aina yrittää piristää häntä, Sihvoselle joka ymmärtää häntä ja usein halaa häntä lohduttavasti hänen herättyään painajaisesta kauhusta täristen. Yhtä paljon hän on velkaa Koskelalle, joka on aina suojellut häntä Lammiolta ja muilta upseereilta, sekä Määtälle ja Lahtiselle, jotka pyytämättäkin kantavat hänen tavaroitaan jollei hän itse jaksa.

Ja Lehdolle. Tietenkin hän on velkaa Lehdollekin. Hän se on joka on ottanut Riitaojasta itselleen isoimman ristin. Huolehtii, että hän ei jää porukasta, potkii liikkeelle ja pakottaa toimimaan. Vaikka Lehto vihaa häntä ja Riitaoja puolestaan pelkää tätä, ei Riitaoja voi olla olematta tavallaan kiitollinen.

Riitaoja katselee ympärilleen puolijoukkueteltassa. Lehto istuu teltan toisella puolella, ja Riitaoja on tietoinen tämän läsnäolosta vaikkei katsoisi sinne päinkään. Hän on kuin kompassin neula jota pohjoinen vetää puoleensa. Lehto istuu reppuunsa nojaten, suunnilleen samassa asennossa kuin Riitaoja itse. Heidän ympärillään osa miehistä on käynyt jo nukkumaan, osa taas puuhailee tavanomaisten ilta-askareiden parissa. Salo on käpertynyt kyljelleen Riitaojan viereen pehmeästi tuhisten, ja hänen toisella puolellaan Rokka ja Susi kuorsaavat jo täyttä häkää saman peitteen alla. Salon toisella puolella Määttä makaa suorana selällään, kasvoillaan samanlainen tasaisen välinpitämätön ilme kuin valveillakin. Hänen vieressään Lahtinen lukee vielä jotain lyhdyn valossa.

Lehdon vieressä on meneillään korttipeli: Rahikainen puhelee rennon iloisesti pestessään täysin sekä vieressään istuvan Hietasen että peitteisiin kääriytyneet Sihvosen ja Vanhalan. Teltan keskellä istuu Koskela, joka on avannut kamiinan luukun ja katselee nyt rauhallisena liekkien tanssia metallipöntön sisällä.

Riitaojan katse kiinnittyy väistämättä lopulta taas Lehtoon, niin kuin nykyään aina. Lehdollakin on kirja sylissään, mutta tämä katsoo eteenpäin, telttakankaaseen nukkuvan Salon yläpuolella. Lehto polttaa hiljakseen tupakkaa, karistaa tuhkaa välinpitämättömästi viereensä maahan.

Mitäköhän hän ajattelee? Riitaoja haluaisi kovasti mennä Lehdon viereen ja kysyä. Puhella kerrankin rauhassa, kuulla Lehdolta kerrankin jotain muuta kuin ärinää tai huutoa.

Lehtoon henkilöityy Riitaojan ja Riston suurin ero. Risto oli tarpeeksi vahva ja fiksu pysymään poissa sellaisten ihmisten luota, jotka satuttivat tai halusivat hänelle pahaa. Kiusaajia on tietenkin aina, mutta Risto oli taitava pitämään matalaa profiilia ja välttelemään heitä. Omasi halua suojella itseään, ja arvosti myös itseään tarpeeksi tietääkseen, ettei ansainnut tulla kohdelluksi huonosti. Riitaoja ei enää ole sellainen.

Lehto vetää häntä puoleensa kuin liekki yöperhosta. Riitaoja tietää kyllä, että se polttaa, mutta silti hän haluaisi lähemmäs, aina vain lähemmäs. Lehdon sanat satuttavat aina ja hänen kätensäkin usein. Silti häntä on niin kiehtovaa katsoa, ja hänen ääntään niin ihanaa kuunnella, että Riitaojan on vaikeaa pysyä poissa. Silloin harvoin kun Lehto puhuu jotakin, Riitaoja kuuntelee joka sanaa kuin se olisi jotain elintärkeää.

Riitaoja huokaisee. Risto oli sellainen ihminen, joka ihastui vain saavuttamattomiin ihmisiin, sellaisiin jotka elivät täysin eri maailmassa kuin hän. Luokan suosituimpiin ja kauneimpiin tyttöihin. Ylempien luokkien ruskettuneisiin, kovaäänisesti nauraviin urheilullisiin poikiin. Vanhempiin miehiin jotka kyläkaupassa ostivat häneltä suklaata ja kukkia kotiin vaimoilleen vietäviksi. Risto katseli heitä ujosti kauempaa, haaveili viattomasti.

Alokasaikana hän oli pari ensimmäistä viikkoa katsellut Rahikaista samalla tavoin. Miten olisi voinut olla katsomatta? Rahikainen oli menevä, iloinen ja komea. Lauloi kauniisti ja välillä jopa jutteli Riitaojalle ystävällisesti, leikkisästi. Jonkin aikaa Riitaoja haaveili epämääräisesti jonkinlaisesta romanssista, mutta sitten hän oppi tuntemaan Rahikaisen paremmin, ja tunteet haipuivat pois, niinkuin hänen ihastuksensa aina. Hän pitää kyllä Rahikaisesta kovasti, mutta ystävänä vain.

Alokasaika oli rankkaa, mutta kuitenkin jollain tapaa huoletonta. Sen jälkeen tuli sota, ja sen mukana jokahetkinen pelko ja ahdistus. Ja Lehto. Ne yhdistyvät Riitaojan mielessä yhtenäiseksi uhkan tunnuksi, eikä niistä kumpaakaan pysty ajattelemaan ilman toista. Lehdon myötä Riitaojan ajatuksista kaikkosi se entinen viattomuus, ja myös ihastumisten aiempi etäisyys katosi. Yhtäkkiä viaton haaveilu on poissa, ja sen tilalla on kaikenlaista pelottavan konkreettista ja vahvaa. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Riitaoja kokee palavaa halua lähestyä jotain ihmistä, tarvetta merkitä tälle jotain ja tulla huomatuksi.

Lehto on kuin vaaran ja väkivallan myrsky miehen hahmossa: kaiken sen ilmentymä, mitä Riitaoja pelkää. Sen pitäisi kammottaa häntä, ja niin se tekeekin, mutta hän ei silti voi kääntyä pois, ei voi olla katsomatta. Miettimättä. Eivätkä nämä tunteet osoita mitään merkkiä hiipumisesta. 

Vasta nyt Riitaoja uskoo jollain tavalla ymmärtävänsä sen, miten kirkossa tätä sanottiin synniksi. Hän ei koskaan ennen osannut nähdä mitään pahaa poikiin ihastumisessa, sillä huolimatta siitä mitä pappi saarnasi, hänestä se tuntui aivan samalta kuin tyttöön ihastuminen. Siinä ei ollut mitään likaista tai väärää, vaan se oli vain viatonta ihailua. Ei hän ollut muutenkaan koskaan ymmärtänyt, miten missään rakkaudessa voisi olla mitään väärää.

Ei siinä nytkään ole, ei sinällään, eikä siksi, että Lehto on mies. Pahaa on vain se, että nämä tunteet tuntuvat rangaistukselta; tuntuu siltä, kuin Riitaoja tahallaan satuttaisi itsensä kerta toisensa jälkeen Lehdon teräviin kulmiin. Kuin hän rankaisi sillä tavalla itseään heikkoudestaan ja säälittävyydestään.

Se tässä on väärin. Kenenkään ei pitäisi joutua pidetyksi rangaistuksena, eikä kenenkään pitäisi tietoisesti hankkiutua tilanteeseen, jossa kärsii.

Riitaoja katsoo Lehtoa ja tietää, että vaikka se olisi kuinka väärin, ei hänellä ole mitään keinoa päästä näistä tunteista eroon. Lehto on niin kamala ja niin komea ja niin loputtoman kiehtova. Hänen silmänsä ovat kovat mutta kauniit, ja hänen suunsa on nytkin tiukka viiva. Ei ehkä niin vihainen kuin yleensä, mutta ei missään tapauksessa rento. Lehto nojailee reppuunsa ja lukee, mutta hänen asennossaan on jotain terävää. Hän näyttää valmiilta ampaisemaan pystyyn ja hyökkäämään minkä tahansa uhkan kimppuun sekunnin murto-osassa. Hän on vihan virittämä koneisto, joka hetki valmiustilassa. Riitaoja tietää, että pinnan alla kuohuu aina, vaikkei Lehto sitä aktiivisesti näyttäisikään.

Riitaojalla on omituinen kaksijakoinen halu lähestyä Lehtoa. Toisaalta hän haluaisi kaapata tämän syliinsä ja saada tämän kerrankin rentoutumaan vähän. Haluaisi vetää Lehdon lähelleen ja kietoa rauhaan ja rakkauteen jottei tämän olisi enää paha olla.

Toisaalta hän haluaa mennä kokeilemaan kepillä jäätä, härnämään villipetoa niin kauan, että se hyökkää. Osa hänestä todella haluaa Lehdon kimppuunsa. Ei välttämättä niin, että tämä satuttaisi häntä, vaan jos… jos Lehto haluaisi, niin Riitaoja antaisi käyttää itseään stressin purkamiseen ihan millä tavalla tahansa. Lehto on herättänyt hänessä tämän uuden halun, joka on niin kaukana persoonattomasta, puhtaasta ihailusta kuin mahdollista, eikä Riitaoja osaa tukahduttaa sitä. Hän haluaa Lehdon, niin että se on rajua ja kipeää ja likaista ja _Lehtoa_. Jälkeenpäin Riitaojalla varmaan olisi käytetty olo, ehkä likainen ja paha, mutta hän ei edes välitä.

Tällaiset ajatukset olisivat puistattaneet Ristoa, saaneet hänet punastumaan ja pakenemaan, mutta Riitaojalle ne ovat nyt niin normaaleja, ettei hän edes hätkähdä. Hän jää usein katsomaan Lehdon vahvoja käsiä, puhuessa välähtäviä hampaita. Miettii, mitä kaikkea Lehto voisi hänelle niillä tehdä.

Riitaoja ei ikinä voisi kertoa näistä ajatuksista kenellekään, eikä hän aina ole itsekään kehdata kohdata sitä, miten sota on häntä muuttanut. Miten se on tehnyt hänestä jonkun joka haluaa sellaista. Miten hänestä on oman heikkoutensa kautta tullut joku, jota Lehdon raaka voima sekä viehättää että pelottaa niin paljon. Voiko hän enää edes kunnolla erottaa, mikä tässä on itsetuhoisuutta ja mikä oikeaa, rehellistä halua?

Se Riitaojan ja Riston ihastuksilla sentään on yhteistä, ettei tästäkään voisi ikinä tulla mitään. Lehto vihaa Riitaojaa. Todella, todella vihaa häntä. Ei sillä tavalla, että sitä voisi purkaa panemalla häntä rajusti, vaan niin, että Riitaoja iljettää häntä. Lehto ei varmasti koskisi häneen ikinä muuten kuin lyödäkseen ja töniäkseen häntä jaksamaan marssia eteenpäin. Riitaoja tietää tämän, muttei silti voi olla tulkitsematta tiettyjä eleitä huolenpidoksi. Lehto antaa joskus hänelle loput ruoka-annoksestaan, kantaa usein hänen tavaroitaan, joskus auttaa häntä keräämään puita nuotiota tai kamiinaa varten. Sellaiset jutut saavat hänet aina paremmalle tuulelle ja hänen hölmön sydämensä hakkaamaan, vaikka hän järjellä tietääkin, ettei Lehto tarkoita niillä yhtään mitään.

Totuus sitä paitsi on, että vaikka Lehto jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla haluaisikin Riitaojan, ei Lehto ansaitsisi saada niskoilleen hänen sotkujaan. Lehto ansaitsisi vilpitöntä rakkautta ja sellaisen kumppanin, joka pystyisi tukemaan ja auttamaan häntä, pystyisi pitämään huolta ja parantamaan. Riitaoja ei usko, että hänestä olisi siihen.

Lehto on ulkopuolelta kova ja järkähtämätön, mutta hänen on pakko olla sisältä jollakin tapaa rikki, sillä ei kai kukaan ehjä ihminen ole sillä tavalla vihainen kuin Lehto on. Sellainen ihminen ei todellakaan kaipaa elämäänsä ketään sellaista kuin Riitaoja, sellaista joka pitää Lehtoa _rangaistuksena_. Hän kyllä rakastaa, mutta hänessä on tämä pimeämpikin puoli, eikä Lehto ansaitse elämäänsä enää yhtään pimeyttä.

Rahikainen voittaa teltan toisella puolella viimeisenkin korttipelin ja hänen naurunsa sekä Hietasen valitus keskeyttävät Riitaojan keskittyneen tuijotuksen. Rahikainen työntää tupakkasaaliinsa tyytyväisenä taskuunsa ja kömpii peitteensä alle nukkumaan, ja muut seuraavat esimerkkiä. Riitaojaa ei vielä nukuta, eikä ilmeisesti Lehtoakaan, sillä tämä vain kääntää kirjansa sivua ja syventyy taas lukemiseen. Hänen kulmiensa välissä on ryppy, ehkä keskittymisestä, tai sitten hän ei pidä siitä mitä lukee. Hänen silmiensä alla on tummat varjot, ja hänen pitäisi oikeastaan olla jo nukkumassa. Täällä kaikki saavat muutenkin liian vähän unta. Riitaoja on tämänkin takia Lehdosta huolissaan.

Kyllä hän haluaisi Lehdosta huolta pitää, vaikkei varmaan olisikaan siinä kovin hyvä. Hän haluaisi niin palavasti että Lehdolla olisi kaikki hyvin. Että he kaikki pääsisivät täältä pois hengissä ja ehjinä. Jos Riitaoja itsekin selviäisi ja saisi vähän aikaa parantua ja kasata itsensä jotenkuten kokoon, ehkä hänestä olisi rakastamaan oikein. Ehkä hän oppisi rakastamaan kaikkea toisessa, mutta myös arvostamaan itseäänkin tarpeeksi, ettei tarkoituksella leikkaisi itseään toisen terävillä kulmilla.

Lehto vetää peitteen jalkojensa päälle, mutta jatkaa vielä lukemista. Riitaoja ei voi olla kuvittelematta häntä samanlaisessa asennossa sohvalle takan ääreen. Vilttiin käärittynä, jonkin pienen asunnon kotoisassa olohuoneessa. Olisi rauha, ja Lehdolla olisi lämmin ja hyvä olo. Riitaoja tulisi huoneeseen kahta kahvikuppia kantaen, ja Lehto katsoisi häneen. Ei Lehto hymyilisi aurinkoisesti, niin erilaista ihmistä hänestä tuskin tulisi millään, mutta hänen silmissään olisi lämpöä. Sohvalla olisi tilaa Riitaojallekin, ja hän saisi käpertyä Lehdon kylkeen, yhteisen viltin alle.

Ajatus sattuu, koska se on niin kaukana. Ei Riitaoja koskaan tule saamaan sellaista tulevaisuutta, ei Lehdon kanssa eikä muutenkaan. He kuolevat tänne. Riitaoja ainakin; on vain ajan kysymys milloin hänet vie sattuma tai joku hänen pelosta sekavana tekemänsä typerä virhe.

Lehto ehkä saattaakin selvitä. Hän on niin vahva, niin hyvä sotimaan. Jos Lehto tosissaan tarrautuisi elämään, Riitaoja ei osaa kuvitella mitään, mikä sen voisi repiä Lehdolta pois. Toisaalta Lehto on itsensä suhteen pelottavan välinpitämätön, eikä kuolemanpelkokaan häntä tunnu kiusaavaan. Mitä jos Lehto ei joskus jaksa enää edes yrittää? Kuinka kauan ihminen jaksaa taistella, jos ei ole mitään, minkä puolesta elää? Jos ei näe kaikkea sitä, mikä elämässä on kaunista ja hyvää?

Riitaojaa ahdistaa ajatus noista kauniista kasvoista kylminä ja liikkumattomina, viimeiseen vihan tai tuskan irveeseen jähmettyneinä. Kunpa hän vain olisi joku muu, joku vahva joka pystyisi suojelemaan Lehtoa.

Kuin ajatuksen kutsumana Lehto katsoo ylös kirjastaan. Hän saa Riitaojan kiinni tuijottamisesta ja siristää silmiään ärtyneenä. Kulmat kurtistuvat ja suu tiukkenee, valmiina ärähtämään jotain.

Riitaoja katsoo nopeasti alas, mutta tuntee punan nousevan kasvoilleen. Hän kääntyy puolittain poispäin ja taistelee ollakseen hautaamatta kasvojaan käsiinsä. Miksei hän osaa pitää itseään kurissa ja kasvojaan peruslukemilla?

Mitäköhän Lehto hänen kasvoillaan näki? Riitaoja ei edes halua ajatella sitä mahdollisuutta, että Lehto jotenkin osasi lukea hänestä mitä hän ajatteli. Lehto vihaa häntä jo nyt; jos tämä saisi tietää hänen tunteistaan, se varmasti vain pahentaisi tilannetta.

Riitaoja asettelee tavaroitaan ja yrittää näyttää kiireiseltä ja normaalilta. Hän taittaa peitteen reunan paremmin jalkojensa alle ja paneutuu sitten pitkälleen. Hän vilkaisee vielä silmäkulmastaan Lehtoa, joka lukee taas. Lehdon kasvoilla on nyt erilainen ilme, jotenkin mietteliäs ja samaan aikaan vaikea.

Riitaoja kääntyy Saloon päin ja yrittää ottaa tästä esimerkkiä ja nukahtaa. Lahtinen sammuttaa viimein lyhtynsä ja pian Lehto tekee samoin. Telttaan laskeutuu pimeys, ja tilan täyttävät tutut hiljaiset äänet; hengitys, vaimea kuorsaus ja peitteiden ajoittainen kahina jonkun kääntäessä kylkeä. Ulkoa ei kuulu mitään, ei tykkitulta eikä juuri tavallisia metsän ääniäkään.

Uupumus riippuu raskaana Riitaojan yllä, ja hän haluaisi kovasti nukahtaa. Siitä ei vain tule mitään. Päässä pyörii liiaksi ajatuksia Lehdosta. Voi kun Riitaoja vain voisi tehdä jotakin. Mitä tahansa. Edes katsoa häpeämättä.

Muisto Lehdon kysyvästä, vihaisesta katseesta pitää Riitaojaa pitkään valveilla, ja seuraa häntä lopulta levottomiin uniin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riitaoja sanoo hänen nimensä usein peläten, kun he ovat etulinjassa ja heitä kohti ammutaan. Lehto kiroaa, ja Riitaoja antaa kädet täristen patruunoita, kun ei itse pysty ampumaan.
> 
> “Lehto”, Riitaoja kuiskaa avuttomana. Haluaisi hänen vakuuttavan, että kohta tämä loppuu ja päästään pois, että kyllä Lehto Riitaojaa suojelee. Ettei tämä ole kuin pahaa unta, josta kohta herätään. Lehto ei tietenkään sano mitään sellaista, sillä tuollainen valheellinen vakuuttelu kuuluu hyväosaisten lasten elämään, ei rintamalle.

2.

Kukaan ei ole koskaan kutsunut Lehtoa etunimellä, eikä hän sellaista ole halunnutkaan.

Toivo Armas. Nimien ironia pistää vihaksi, mutta on samalla tavallaan hauskaa, vetää kasvoille kuivan hymyntapaisen. Vanhempia Lehdolla ei ole, eikä hän ymmärrä miksi hänelle on tällaiset nimet annettu. Ei häntä kukaan toivonut, eikä hän ole ollut kenenkään armas. Papereissa ne nimet silti ovat, siksi hän ne tietää, mutta eivät ne omilta tunnu.

Kadulla harva kysyy toisen etunimeä. Lastenkotiin jouduttuaan Lehto sulautui vapaaehtoisesti harmaiden lasten massaan, mutta ei siellä kenelläkään olisi saanut näkyvää tai kuuluvaa identiteettiä ollakaan. Sieltä päästyään hän päätyi kiertämään satunnaisia sijaisperheitä, joista missään häntä ei pidetty yhtään kauempaa kuin oli pakko. Niille ihmisille hän oli “Sinä”, “Poika”, vihaisesti äsähdetty “Hei!”

Kiittämätön Kakara ja Saatanan Loinen.

Neljätoistakesäisenä hän pääsi töihin ja jätti koko systeemin. Silloin hänestä tuli Lehto. Se hän on sen jälkeen ollut, nukkuessaan milloin missäkin ja elättäessään itsenä milloin milläkin. Mikään muu ei ole ollut pysyvää, vain se nimi, ja sitäkin hän käyttää vain, koska parempaakaan ei ole. Turha jäänne se on, muisto lähteneiltä ja kuolleilta, mutta pakkohan ihmisen on itseään joksikin kutsua.

Ensimmäisen kerran Lehto melkein pitää nimestään, kun Kaarna kutsuu häntä siksi. Sen äänessä on hillittyä lämpöä ja ylpeyttä, huvittuneisuuttakin, ja Lehto ajattelee, että ehkä se sittenkin melkein sopii.

Kaarna kuolee heidän tulikasteessaan, eikä kutsu Lehtoa enää miksikään. Lehto sähähtää ilkeästi takaisin aina, kun joku muu kutsuu häntä nimeltä.

Lopulta kahta ei kaikki hänen torjuvuutensakaan onnistu työntämään pois. Määttä lausuu hänen nimensä yhtä tasaisen tyynesti kuin kaiken muunkin, mutta sen silmissä on ystävällisen huvittunut pilke. Rahikainen sanoo sen usein nauraen, ilkikurisesti, ja ärtymyksestään huolimatta Lehto ajattelee, että ehkä hän voi sen sitten pitää. Ehkä hän voi sillä nimellä olla osa tätä vahingossa yhteen ajautuneiden ihmisten sekalaista joukkoa.

Etunimeään hän ei niillekään kerro, eivätkä ne kysy, vaikka hän niiden nimet puolestaan tietääkin.

Sota karheuttaa heidän kaikkien äänet, tekee hyökkäyshuudoista syvän kantavia ja haavoittuneiden vaikerruksesta korviaraastavaa. Lehdon nimeä huutaa täällä moni; avuksi, varoittaen, vihaisena, käskien. Hän melkein tottuu nimeen kun kuulee sitä niin paljon.

Siihen, miten Riitaoja sen sanoo, ei Lehto totu ikinä. Välillä se solkottaa ‘Herra Alikersanttia’ kun oikein pelästyy, mutta yleensä sekin muiden mukana kutsuu häntä Lehdoksi. Tapa jolla se sen sanoo, saa hänen verensä kiehumaan.

Lehto ei ole koskaan halunnut sen syvemmin pohtia, miksei tule Riitaojan kanssa toimeen. Hän haluaisi olla sitäkin kohtaan välinpitämätön, niin kuin muita joukkueen jäseniä kohtaan, mutta se ei millään tunnu onnistuvan. Salon naiivi idealismi ja Sihvosen tarpeettoman hermostunut koohotus kyllä ärsyttävät häntä nekin, muttei niillä kuitenkaan ole hänelle sen suurempaa väliä. Mikään ei raivostuta häntä samalla tavoin kuin Riitaoja.

Lehdon tunteet Riitaojaa kohtaan ovat valtava sotkuinen vyyhti, jota hänellä ei ole aikomustakaan koskaan alkaa syvemmin selvitellä. Päällimmäisenä siinä ovat halveksunta ja viha, heti niiden perässä jonkinlainen nimetön kammo sen heikkoutta kohtaan. Monille muillekaan ei ole nimiä, eikä Lehto halua kaivella niitä.

Riitaoja sanoo Lehdon nimen joskus varovasti, typerä sovitteleva hymy naamallaan. Yrittää saada hänet rauhoittumaan tai pyytää häntä keräämään kanssaan puita nuotioon. Kyllä Lehto sen tekee, kun jonkun joka tapauksessa täytyy, mutta mitään rauhoittavaa vaikutusta Riitaojan sanoilla ei ole, eikä Lehto sen kanssa ala kaveeraamaan. Sen seura pistää hänet ärtymyksestä sekaisin, ja täällä pinnoja katkeilee ja luoteja lentelee vähemmästäkin.

Riitaoja sanoo hänen nimensä usein peläten, kun he ovat etulinjassa ja heitä kohti ammutaan. Lehto kiroaa, ja Riitaoja antaa kädet täristen patruunoita, kun ei itse pysty ampumaan. Se höpöttää taukoamatta, hokee että ‘ei tässä mitään, kyllä me selvitään.’ Jokainen laukaus saa sen sulkemaan silmänsä ja jokainen räjähdys käpristymään pienelle kerälle maahan.

“Lehto”, Riitaoja kuiskaa avuttomana. Haluaisi hänen vakuuttavan, että kohta tämä loppuu ja päästään pois, että kyllä Lehto Riitaojaa suojelee. Ettei tämä ole kuin pahaa unta, josta kohta herätään. Lehto ei tietenkään sano mitään sellaista, sillä tuollainen valheellinen vakuuttelu kuuluu hyväosaisten lasten elämään, ei rintamalle. Täällä joko selviää tai kuolee, eikä Riitaojan kaltaisten turhakkeiden yleensäkään pitäisi pystyä tasapainoilemaan noiden kahden vaihtoehdon välissä näin pitkään. Lehto katsoo sitä murhaavasti ja saa lisää patruunoita. Riitaojan käsi on pelosta hikisen nihkeä, ja Lehto vihaa sitä.

Joskus Riitaoja sanoo Lehdon nimen anoen. Kun se saatanan idiootti ei taaskaan jaksa ja hidastaa koko joukkoa. Kun Lehdolla on jo sen patruunat ja reppukin, mutta se istuu maassa eikä jaksa kantaa omaa ruumistaankaan. Lehto repii sen ylös kauluksesta ja hiuksista, läimäyttää saadakseen sen tajuamaan, että nyt on tosi kyseessä.

“Elä, Lehto, elä, minä en vaan jaksa, anteeksi”, Riitaoja nyyhkii, ja Lehto vihaa sitä. Sen heikkoutta. Sitä, miten se kehtaa näyttää sen, romahtaa tällä tavalla muiden kannettavaksi.

“Nyt saatana kävelet tai itket ja kävelet”, hän sähisee ja raahaa Riitaojan taas liikkeelle. Uhkaus ei osu kunnolla koska Riitaoja itkee jo valmiiksi, tietenkin. Ainahan se itkee. Sen punareunaisten silmien katse välähtää häneen ja taas pois, eikä Lehto osaa tulkita sitä.

Lehto haluaisi mahdollisimman kauas Riitaojasta, mieluiten olla näkemättä sitä enää koskaan. Joskus sormet syyhyävät tarttua kivääriin, ampua sitä vaikka käteen sillä tavalla pahasti, ettei siitä enää parantuisi sotakuntoon. Pääsisi sillä tavalla kotiin turvaan, perheensä hoivattavaksi, ja Lehto pääsisi kuulemasta sen ainaista vikinää.

Ei sellaista kuitenkaan voi tehdä, ilman seurauksia ainakaan. Täällä Lehto ei pääse Riitaojaa pakoon, vaan sen läheisyyttä on vain kestettävä.

Häntä häiritsee sekin, miten se katsoo häntä nykyään. Aina kun hän sattuu vilkaisemaan siihen päin, se napittaa jo isoilla surullisilla silmillään. Niitä katseita on vaikeaa tulkita; jotenkin Riitaoja näyttää aina siltä, että haluaisi tulla lähemmäs, mutta se kääntyy kuitenkin aina pois heti kun huomaa, että Lehto on nähnyt sen katsovan.

Mitä siitäkin pitäisi ajatella? Jos Riitaojalla olisi pieninkään hiven järkeä päässään, se välttelisi Lehtoa kuin ruttoa, mutta ei. Mikä siinä on ettei se tajua, ettei Lehto halua olla sen kanssa missään tekemisissä?

Joskus hän tulee tahtomattaan pohtineeksi mistä se johtuu. Se on kai se pehmeys mitä hän vieroksuu. Kaikki se haavoittuvuus ja avuttomuus. Riitaoja on Lehdon antiteesi: Pehmeä siinä missä Lehto on kova. Rehellinen ja avoin siinä missä Lehto pitää valheellisistakin suojakuorista kiinni kynsin ja hampain. Lehto kammoaa ajatusta minkäänlaisesta yhteydestä tai samankaltaisuudesta heidän välillään. Hän ei halua olla kuten Riitaoja, koska näkeehän sen, etteivät sellaiset selviä.

 

-

 

Tänään he istuvat yön ensimmäistä vahtivuoroa kaksin. Se on harvinaista, sillä yleensä Koskela yrittää kai suojella Riitaojaa määräämällä tälle pariksi milloin kenetkin, muttei yleensä Lehtoa. Tässä he nyt kuitenkin ovat, ehkä koska Koskela on katsonut heidän voivan käyttäytyä edes yhden vuoron ajan. Riitaoja todistetusti pysyy parhaiten hereillä Lehdon kanssa, koska pelkää hänen vihaansa.

Riitaoja istuu nyt kaadetun puunrungon toisessa päässä, mahdollisimman kaukana Lehdosta ja lähellä nuotiota. Välimatkaa heillä on kuitenkin vain hieman yli metrin verran. Riitaoja lämmittelee välillä käsiään liekkien lämmössä, ja Lehtokin on ojentanut jalkansa lähelle tulta.

Manttelit heillä on kummallakin päällään, mutta se ei selvästi ole tarpeeksi Riitaojalle. Se tärisee kylmästä ja heiluu muutenkin hermostuneena. Pälyilee ympärilleen pimeään metsään, kietoo käsivarret suojelevasti itsensä ympärille. Sillä on kypäräkin päässään, keskellä yötä. Ihan kuin mokoma pata ketään pitäisi turvassa. Ihan kuin Riitaoja ei tietäisi, että vyön kohdalle se ryssäkin tähtää.

“Lopeta tuo heiluminen”, Lehto käskee aikansa toisen levotonta liikehdintää siedettyään. Kohtahan tässä lentää itsekin tukin päältä kun tuo koikkeli sitä hermostuksissaan heiluttaa.

Riitaoja hätkähtää, jähmettyy paikoilleen. Vilkaisee Lehtoon ja nopeasti taas pois. “Anteeksi, Lehto. On voan kylymä.”

Pelosta se tärisee vähintään yhtä paljon kuin vilusta, mutta sitä ei edes tarvitse sanoa ääneen. Lehto tietää kokemuksesta ja näkee sen Riitaojan kasvoistakin, ja sen itseensäkäpertyneestä asennosta.

“No olisit ottanut peitteesi”, Lehto ärähtää. Hän toi omansa, mutta hänellä ei ole kovin kylmä, joten hän on tähän asti istunut sen päällä. Puunrungoista tarttuu muuten ärsyttävästi pihkaa housuihin, tahmeina kokkareina joita ei saa millään pois. Nyt hän kuitenkin nousee hetkeksi, ottaa peittonsa ja mätkäisee sen Riitaojan syliin.

Riitaoja hätkähtää taas ja katsoo häneen hämmästyneenä. Sen silmät ovat suuret ja suu aukeaa kysymykseen, mutta Lehto ei anna sille aikaa järjestää ajatuksiaan sen vertaa että saisi ihmeteltyä Lehdon toimintaa ääneen.

“Pistät sen nyt päällesi ja lopetat sen saatanan tärinän”, hän ärisee. Ei hän sitä mitään hyvää hyvyyttään antanut, ja katuukin heti. Männyn runko hänen allaan on epämukavan rosoinen, mutta ei hän halua sileämpäänkään kohtaan siirtyä, sillä Riitaoja on jo siinä. Riitaoja ottaa peitteen ja kietoo sen hartioilleen, ja Lehto katuu myös sitä, että katsoi siihen päin. Riitaoja kääriytyy peitteeseen hitaasti kuin se olisi jostain kallisarvoisesta, hienosta kankaasta tehty. Se katsoo Lehtoon uusin silmin, hämmennyksen sen kasvoilla on korvannut kevyt puna ja hölmön onnellinen ilme. Sen silmät ovat kiusaannuttavan kiitolliset ja lämpimät. Jokin tuossa ilmeessä saa Lehdon vatsan kouristamaan, ja hän kääntyy tuhahtaen pois. Katsoo liekkien tanssia palavilla puilla.

“Lehto”, Riitaoja sanoo hetken kuluttua pehmeästi, ja Lehto kääntyy puolivahingossa taas katsomaan. Riitaoja ei enää hymyile. Sen kasvot ovat vakavat ja katse avoin.

“Mitä?”

“Kiitos.” Tuossa yhdessä ainoassa sanassa on äkkiä paljon enemmän kuin vain kiitollisuutta. Se on merkityksestä raskas, samaan aikaan kuin tunnustus ja pyyntö. Riitaoja puree huultaan, katsoo Lehtoon kuin jotakin etsien. Toivoen.

Saatana. Helvetti -

Miksi se häntä noin katsoo? Lehtoa kylmää. Riitaoja ei riko katsekontaktia, kietoo vain Lehdon peitettä paremmin ympärilleen. Sen kasvojen puna syvenee, ja se näyttää hiukan kiusaantuneelta, mutta katsoo kuitenkin. Kuin se tietäisi tämän kaiken olevan huono idea, mutta olisi päättänyt tehdä sen kuitenkin.

Se näyttää siltä, että se haluaa -

Lehto ei edes halua päästä ajatuksen loppuun asti. Se uhkaa työntää esille sen valtavan tunnevyyhdin hänen sisällään, sen jonka nimi on Riitaoja. Sen sisältö on rumaa, eikä Lehto halua nähdä sitä. Hän haluaa vain, että Riitaoja lopettaisi hänen katsomisensa noin.

“Saatanan ääliö, mitä oikein mietit? _Anna olla_ ”, hän sanoo hiljaa, kylmästi. Hän tarkoittaa enemmän kuin mitä sanat itsessään tarkoittavat, tarkoittaa kaikkea sitä, mikä Riitaojan silmissä loistaa.

Riitaoja kavahtaa kuin Lehto olisi lyönyt, vaikkei hän edes korottanut ääntään. Hänen sanojensa kolea painokkuus menee perille, ja se pelottava jokin Riitaojan katseessa särkyy.

“Hyvä on”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa, puree huultaan. Kääntyy takaisin nuotiota kohti pettyneenä ja torjuttuna. Hyvä.

Hyvä. Ei kukaan saa katsoa Lehtoa niinkuin se äsken katsoi, kaikkein vähiten Riitaoja. Niin kuin haluaisi häneltä jotain. Niin kuin haluaisi _hänet_ , pieni petturiääni täydentää takaraivossa.

Lehto tuntee kylmän vihan pyörteilevän sisällään, täyttävän hänet ääriään myöten. Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin sylissään ja hengittää syvään. Mitä Riitaoja kuvitteli tapahtuvan? Mitä tuo saatanan nuija kuvitteli häneltä voivansa saada? Ihan niinkuin tässä vittu olisi mitään annettavaakaan.

Sivusilmällä Lehto näkee Riitaojan vetävän jalkansa koukkuun rintaansa vasten, käpertyvän palloksi peitteen alle. Se hautaa kasvonsa polviinsa, ja vaikka nuotion loimun ja varjojen leikin seasta on vaikeaa erottaa niin pientä liikettä, Lehto uskoo näkevänsä sen hartioiden tärisevän.

Riitaoja itkee päästämättä ääntäkään, eikä Lehtokaan sano enää mitään. He istuvat hiljaa vierekkäin vartiovuoronsa loppuun asti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolmas luku on sitten taas Lehdon näkökulmasta, ja asiat menevät kaikin puolin pahempaan suuntaan :')
> 
> Kommentteja arvostan edelleen hurjasti <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jos Lehto aiemmin kuvitteli vihaavansa Riitaojaa, hän oli naiivi. Se oli korkeintaan turhautumista, ärtymystä ja hämmennystä. _Tämä_ on nyt vihaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä osassa alkaa nyt tapahtua kamalia. Jos varoitukset vaikuttaa siltä, että tän lukeminen voisi satuttaa, käänny tässä vaiheessa takaisin.
> 
> Varoitukset: Epätasapainoinen ja jossain määrin epäterve seksuaalinen tilanne, lievää väkivaltaa

3.

 

Jos Lehto aiemmin kuvitteli vihaavansa Riitaojaa, hän oli naiivi. Se oli korkeintaan turhautumista, ärtymystä ja hämmennystä. _Tämä_ on nyt vihaa.

He olivat marssineet koko päivän. Jokainen marssiin osallistunut oli puolikuollut. Lehto itse kantoi tavaroidensa lisäksi kolmenkymmenen kilon konekiväärin jalustaa pidempiä jaksoja kuin kukaan muu, koska ne saatanan pehmot eivät vain jaksaneet. Sellaisella menolla hänen olkapäässään on pian pysyvä kuoppa, eikä hän varmaan koskaan saa ryhtiään enää kunnolla suoraksi. Tämän kaiken lisäksi hänellä oli tietenkin ollut helvetinmoinen nälkä ja vielä pahempi jano.

Lehto ei ollut viitsinyt valittaa muiden mukana, vaikka olikin ollut aivan yhtä rasittunut. Hän oli kantanut jalustan ja tavaroidensa lisäksi Riitaojankin reppua revittyään sen siltä, kun se oli taas kerran lyyhistynyt tien varteen. Hän oli kiskonut sen ylös ja potkinut liikkeelle kuten tavallista, ja ilman reppua se olikin näyttänyt jaksavan taas ihan hyvin.

Heidän yhteisen vartiovuoronsa jälkeen Riitaoja oli vältellyt Lehtoa vielä hanakammin kuin ennen, minkä olisi pitänyt tehdä hänen elämästään helpompaa. Se yö oli kuitenkin jättänyt Lehtoon jälkensä, eikä hän ollut pystynyt karistamaan sitä mielestään. Riitaojan etsivä katse oli jäänyt vaivaamaan, se seurasi Lehtoa välillä uniin asti, eikä hän voinut olla miettimättä sitä. Mitä kaikkea se olisi voinut tarkoittaa, jos hän ei olisi työntänyt Riitaojaa pois vaan olisi antanut asioiden edetä sen ilmaisemaan suuntaan. Riitaoja herätti hänessä edelleen vain negatiivisia tunteita, mutta sekin oli tosiasia, että Lehto alkoi välistä olla sellaisessa turhautumisen tilassa, että mikä tahansa stressinlievityskeino alkoi näyttää houkuttelevalta. Rintamalla olo tarkoitti väistämättä pitkää aikaa ilman seksiä, koska siellä oli niin vähän naisia. Lotatkin pyörivät vain tiettyjen miesten ympärillä, yleensä lipevien upseerien.

Lehto ei ollut koskaan ollut sillä tavalla kiinnostunut miehistä, mutta nälkäänsähän ihminen syö vaikka puunkuorta. Riitaojalla oli suu ja kädet siinä missä naisillakin, ja nyt ne sekä sen punastuneet, toiveikkaat kasvot olivat alkaneet kummitella Lehdon unissa.

Riitaoja oli kuitenkin tuntunut tarjoavan nuotion äärellä muutakin kuin ruumiinsa, ja mitään sellaista Lehto ei siltä halunnut. Hän katsoi siis parhaaksi pitää mahdollisimman pitkää välimatkaa Riitaojaan, jottei tekisi mitään harkitsematonta tai antaisi sille enää mitään typeriä ideoita. Lehdolle olikin siksi luontevaa lähteä Rahikaisen ja Määtän mukaan, kun nämä käyttivät pitkää marssia hyväkseen ja jäivät omasta joukkueestaan jälkeen tekemään hiukan liiketoimia.

He suorittivat muutamia vaihtoja, ja marssin pysähtyessä illalla he olivat onnistuneet saamaan saaliikseen tupakkaa, pussillisen ties mistä peräisin olevia pullankänttyjä sekä lasipurkillisen mustikkahilloa. Lehto oli niistä ihan hyvillään, mutta kaikki ilo kaikkosi, kun he saapuivat joukkueensa luo ja löysivät helvetinmoisen sekamelskan.

Lehdolla oli edelleen Riitaojan reppu olallaan, mutta kiväärin ja patruunat hän oli jättänyt sen itsensä kannettaviksi. Nyt se saatanan taliaivo oli kuitenkin onnistunut hävittämään ne johonkin. Suoralla tiellä, kävellessään. Lehto ei edes ymmärtänyt, miten tuollainen tohelointi oli mahdollista.

Lammiokin oli tepastellut paikalle valittamaan. Riitaoja oli sen edessä painunut silminnähden kasaan, pelosta täristen, säälittävänä kuin joku kakara. Lammion saarna kalustosta huolehtimisen tärkeydestä oli varmaan mennyt siltä täysin ohi. Lopulta Rahikainen oli jotenkin onnistunut harhauttamaan Lammion huomion muualle, ja luutnantti oli viimein lähtenyt, heittäen vielä mennessään Koskelalle käskyn pistää Riitaoja ruotuun keinolla millä hyvänsä.

Koskela oli taputtanut Riitaojan olkaa myötätuntoisesti, ja alkanut selvittää, mitä tavaroille oikein oli tapahtunut. Lopulta kivääri ja laatikot olivat löytäneet tiensä heille takaisin; joku Lahtisen tuttu toisesta joukkueesta oli marssin aikana pistäytynyt juttelemassa, ja ottanut tavarat kannettavakseen säälittyään Riitaojan horjumista niiden painon alla. Tavaroiden löytymisen takia Riitaoja pääsi taas kerran kuin koira veräjästä, ilman minkäänlaisia seuraamuksia.

Lehtoa raivostuttaa Riitaojan selkärangattomuus. Se ei osannut sanoa Lammiolle yhtään mitään, ei kai väsymykseltään edes muistanut mitä kiväärille ja patruunalaatikoille oli tapahtunut. Miten yhdestä marssista edes voi väsyä niin? Riitaoja laittoi Koskelan helvetin vaikeaan välikäteen, ja toi taas kerran koko joukkueen osaksi epätoivottua huomiota Lammion taholta.

Selkkauksesta huolimatta leiriytyminen on aloitettu normaaliin tapaan. Määttä jakaa pullia ja hilloa, ja miehet syövät niitä telttaa pystyttäessään. Riitaoja ei mene pyytämään osuuttaan, vaan hoipertelee syvemmälle metsään keräämään puita. Siitä taaskaan ole mihinkään.

Lehdon jalat kuljettavat hänet metsään Riitaojan perässä kuin itsestään. Kukaan ei pistä hänen lähtöään merkille, eikä Lehto itsekään sitä sen enempää ajattele, seuraa vain Riitaojaa kuin peto saaliseläintä. Vaanien. Liikkeet ovat pehmeitä ja äänettömiä, eikä Riitaoja huomaa häntä vielä. Sen huomiokyky on yhtä huono kuin aina, katse maassa ja hartiat lysyssä. Raivo velloo Lehdon sisällä, muttei vielä kanavoidu ulos räjähtäen.

Riitaoja luulee olevansa yksin. Kävelee hitaasti, jokaisessa laahaavassa askeleessa näkyy väsymys, vaikka helpompihan sen homma on tänäänkin ollut kuin kenenkään muun. Se kulkee verkkaiseen tahtiin kauas leiristä, menee metsää pitkin takaisin tulosuuntaan. Ei se pakoa suunnittele,on kai vain häpeissään aiheuttamastaan välikohtauksesta ja haluaa olla poissa muiden silmien alta mahdollisimman kauan. Se nyyhkäisee hiljaa ja pyyhkii silmiään, kumartuu sitten keräämään syliinsä risuja ja tuulen puista irrottamia oksia.

Lehto kiihdyttää askeltensa tahtia ja saavuttaa Riitaojan. Riuhtaisee sen pystyyn ja tyrkkää paksun petäjän runkoa vasten. Riitaoja parahtaa säikähtäneenä, tai ehkä kivusta osuessaan puuhun. Se katsoo häneen säikkynä, mutta rentoutuu heti hiukan kun tajuaa ettei Lehto ole vihollinen. Tai miten sen nyt ottaa. Vihamielinen hän on ainakin, joten ei Riitaojan kannattaisi hänet nähtyään rentoutua.

Lehto tarttuu Riitaojan kaulukseen, vetää Riitaojaa alemmas omalle tasolleen.

“Mitä helvettiä tuo taas oli, saatanan persläpi”, Hän sähisee. “Ihan turhaan teet meidän muiden elämästä vaikeampaa.”

Riitaojan silmiin puskee kyyneliä ja se pudistaa päätään kuin voisi kieltää päivänselvät tosiasiat. Lehto ravistaa sitä.

“Sinä olet niin vitun säälittävä, sietäisi pistää sinuun pari kuulaa niin et olisi enää siinä minun ristinä - “

“Anteeksi, Lehto”, Riitaoja sopertaa. “En minä tarkoituksella -”

“No voi vittu, selittele nyt siinä.” Kai hän nyt sen tietää, ettei Riitaoja tarkoituksella. Kai silläkin on sen verran järkeä, ettei tarkoituksella tee itsestään riippakiveä. Sitä se vain on ihan luonnostaan.

Lehto tietää tämän räyhäämisen olevan turhaa, ei Riitaojasta millään saa hyödyllistä, mutta jollain tavalla tuntuu kuitenkin hyvältä purkaa tunnemyrskyä näin.

“Pistit sen vitun kuovin taas sotkeutumaan meidän asioihin, ihan kuin me tarvittaisiin siltä enää yhtään lisää huomiota. Sanohan miten edes kestät itseäsi”, Lehto ärisee ja mätkäisee Riitaojan uudelleen puuhun.

On naurettavaa, miten niin iso mies antaa retuuttaa itseään näin. Olisi sillä kai voimaa ravistaa Lehto kimpustaan, mutta se ei tee mitään, itkee vain. Lehto tavallaan toivoo, että se kerrankin pistäisi vastaan.

“Sulle ole täällä mitään käyttöä”, Lehto sanoo, nyt hiljempaa. Riitaojan poskille valuu muutama kyynel, ja Lehdon kiihtymys tuntuu seuraavan niitä ja laskevan hieman. Riitaoja pudistaa taas päätään. Sen suu vapisee kun se vastaa.

“Tiijänhän minä sen. En voan- Lehto en minä voi sille mitään.” Sen äänensävy on anelevudessaan niin saatanan raivostuttava. Tekee niin kovasti mieli lyödä.

Lehto siis lyö. Läiskäisee poskelle rangaistukseksi niistä kylmistä väreistä, joita Riitaojan anelu lähettää kulkemaan hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Riitaoja inahtaa, sulkee silmänsä. Hetken sen piirteillä värähtävä kipu muistuttaa jotakin ihan muuta. Ilme sopisi paremmin makuuhuoneeseen kuin tänne.

Ja.

Ajatus syntyy Lehdon päässä ilman lupaa, eikä hän pysty tukahduttamaan sitä ajoissa. Se ottaa vallan ja sysää vihankin tieltään.

Onhan Riitaoja katsonut häntä sillä tavalla. Ajatus on vieras, väärä, mutta toisaalta kieltämättä houkuttelevakin. Lehto ei voi kieltää etteikö se kiinnostaisi. Hän ei ole saanut ikuisuuksiin, ja tässä olisi nyt ehkä tilaisuus. He ovat yksin tässä metsässä, piilossa katseilta.

Huono idea se on, kaikin puolin, mutta toisaalta tässä olisi nyt tilaisuus näyttää Riitaojalle sen paikka, ja hän saisi siitä itsekin jotain irti.

Jos hän on tarpeeksi raju, se ei saa mitään turhan romanttisia ideoita.

Lehon käsi uppoaa omia aikojaan Riitaojan hiuksiin. Hän seuraa sen liikettä kuin transsissa. Puristaa sen nyrkkiin, tukistaa vähän, ja Riitaoja puskee päällään kohti kosketusta. Sen silmät ovat puoliavoimet ja jotenkin sumuiset, mutta se katsoo Lehtoa silmiin. Sen kasvojen puna kertoo, että sama sillä on mielessä kuin hänelläkin.

Vittu. Mennään nyt sitten kun on kerran aloitettu. Lehto tiukentaa otettaan Riitaojan hiuksista.

“Mitä jos olisit kerrankin hyödyksi?” hän sanoo matalalla äänellä. Riitaojan silmät aukeavat kokonaan ja se puree huultaan. Miettii. Punastuu enemmän. Siitä näkee, että se kyllä tajuaa. Että se pelkää edelleen, mutta myös että se haluaa.

“Lehto - ”, Riitaoja kuiskaa, ja sen äänessä on kysymys, ja vastauskin. Lehto tulkitsee sen siksi luvaksi joka se on, ja käyttää otettaan Riitaojan hiuksista painaakseen sen päätä alaspäin. Hän vilkaisee Riitaojan huulia, pehmeän näköisiä ja punaiseksi purtuja. Katsoo taas sitä silmiin, ja huomaa ettei se enää näytä yhtään väsyneeltä. Vihjaillako tälle nahjukselle pitäisi joka välissä että se kestäisi hereillä?

“No?” Lehto ärähtää kun Riitaoja empii. Hän siirtää kätensä omistavasti Riitaojan niskalle ja toistaa alaspäin ohjaavan liikkeen. Riitaoja painaa katseensa alas, ja ennen kuin Lehto ehtii kunnolla käskeä, se vajoaa polvilleen hänen eteensä.

Objektiivisesti tässä ei pitäisi olla mitään kuumaa. Riitaoja on likaisen ja ryytyneen näköinen niin kuin täällä kaikki ovat, ja ensialkuun se on tekniikaltaankin surkea. Sen kädet tärisevät niin pahoin, että Lehdon on itse avattava housunsa. Riitaojan näkeminen tässä asennossa sekä ajatus tulevasta riittävät kuitenkin saamaan hänet kovaksi. Riitaoja on kirkaanpunainen ja tarttuu häneen epäröivin sormin. Hyväilee häntä ensin käsin, sulkee sitten häpeillen silmänsä ja nuolaisee.

Sen kieli ja sormet tuntuvat hyvältä, mutta ei tässä sitä varten olla. Lehto vie kätensä taas sen hiuksiin ja vetää vähän lähemmäs.

“Eikö sun pitänyt tehdä jotain? Suu auki.”

Riitaoja vilkaisee ylös häneen. Lehto painaa toisen käden peukalolla sen suupieltä, ja se avaa suunsa.

Helvetti, se näyttää vitun hyvältä noin. Maassa ja matalana, silmät puoliavoimina ja suu auki. Kielenkärki odottavasti alahuulella ja kädet levottomasti hyväilemässä Lehdon reisiä. Sehän ihan odottaa tätä, kuin kunnon kenttähuora ikään. Olisihan se pitänyt niistä katseista arvata, mutta näyn yllättävyys humahtaa huumaavana päähän.

“Huulet kunnolla hampaiden päälle”, Lehto käskee tiukasti. “Jos puret tai keksit jotain muuta typerää, tiedät kyllä miten helvetin hyvin sulle siinä käy.”

Riitaoja nyökkää ja nojaa häntä kohti, ihan vähän vain, etsien. No, mikäs tässä, onhan Lehdolla mitä antaa. Hän vetää Riitaojaa lähemmäs ja levittää sen suuta vielä peukalollaan, ja työntyy sisään.

Riitaojan suu on taivaallinen hänen ympärillään, kuuma ja märkä, ja hän työntyy ensimmäisellä työnnöllä melkein sen kurkkuun asti. Riitaoja kakoo, ja Lehto vetäytyy vähän taaksepäin. Riitaoja yskii ja haukkoo henkeä kyyneleet silmissä. Lehto läimäyttää sen poskea taas, saa sen tokenemaan.

“Koitahan nyt, saatana.” Hänen äänensä on mennyt karheaksi, ja hänen kätensä liukuu Riitaojan poskelta taas sen hiuksiin. Riitaoja vilkaisee häneen kyynelistä märkien silmäripsien lomasta ja tottelee. Ottaa tyvestä kiinni toisella kädellä ja jättää toisen lepäämään Lehdon reidelle. Koskettaa ensin epävarmasti huulillaan, kuin suudellen. Rohkaistuu sitten ja ottaa hänet suuhunsa kunnolla. Yrittää ensin liian syvälle, yskähtää, mutta kokeilee heti uudelleen.

Tämän se oppii nopeasti Lehdon ohjatessa pään liikettä kevyesti kädellään. Riitaoja liikkuu edestakaisin ja puristaa huulillaan täydellisesti, hieroo kalun herkkää alapintaa kielellään. Sen silmät sulkeutuvat jossain vaiheessa, ja se näyttää olevan ihan omissa maailmoissaan. Silloin kun sen kurkku ei ole täynnä Lehtoa, se tekee pieniä mielihyvän ääniä. Ottaa kätensä Lehdon jalalta ja vie sen kai omien jalkojensa väliin, koskemaan itseään housujen läpi. Lehtoa ei kiinnosta katsoa tarkemmin. On ällöttävää että Riitaoja nauttii tästä noin paljon, mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Lehdon lanteet keinuvat Riitaojan liikkeitä vastaan, ja se oppii rentouttamaan kurkkunsa.

Lehto puristaa sen hiuksia nyrkkiinsä ja työntyy sen kurkkuun kovemmin. Riitaoja vaikertaa tukahtuneesti ja äänen tärinä tuntuu hyvältä. Lehto toistaa liikkeen, nauttii siitä kuinka hiuksista vedettäessä Riitaojan on pakko seurata. Siitä, kuinka sen hengitys käy nenän kautta katkonaisesti. Sen poskilla valuu nyt valtoimenaan kyyneliä, mutta se imee häntä niin innokkaasti että suupielistä valuu kuola leualle, mitä se tuskin edes huomaa.

Lehto alkaa olla lähellä, ja hänen lantionsa liike kiihtyy. Hän ei välitä Riitaojan äänistä, hätääntyneestä kurlutuksesta kun Lehto työntyy syvemmälle kuin ennen. Parin rajun työnnön jälkeen hän vetää Riitaojan viime hetkellä kovakouraisesti sen verran kauemmas, että tulee sen huulille, poskelle. Otsalle ja silmäripsiin.

Riitaoja huohottaa ja haukkoo henkeä punaisena ja sotkettuna. Avaa silmänsä epävarmasti räpytellen ja katsoo Lehtoon. Näyttää hävyttömän likaiselta ja hyvältä näin. Se on täysin käytetty, häpäisty ja satutettukin, mutta silti sen ilme on jotenkin palvelualtis kun se katsoo Lehtoon. Se näytää kaipaavan kehuja ja taputusta olalle, ehkä jotain niin naurettavaa kuin hellyyttä. Kuvittelee vieläkin, että Lehdolla on halua tai kykyä antaa sellaista.

Hyi saatana. Äkkiä Lehto ei enää pysty edes katsomaan sitä. Ei halua edes ajatella mitä tuli tehtyä. Hän tunkee itsensä kiireesti takaisin housuihin ja napittaa ne perääntyessään, katsomatta enää Riitaojaan.

“Siisti nyt helvetti soikoon pärstäsi, ja kerää ne puut. Etkä sano kenellekään mitään”, Lehto sähähtää ja jättää Riitaojan maahan.

Hän lähtee hätäisin askelin, katsomatta taakseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jännitin kamalasti tämän luvun postaamista, koska tässä asiat eskaloituu niin vahvasti ja tämä on aika erilainen aiempaan kahteen verrattuna. Toivottavasti taso ei hirveästi laskenut ja pystytte jollain lailla tykkäämään tästä :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tulossa yömarssi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyydän taas anteeksi että tässä kesti, oon ollu ihan liian kiireinen irl-juttujen kanssa.
> 
> Varoituksia: seksuaalista sisältöä, vakavan haavoittumisen kuvailua.

4.

 

Lehdon lähdettyä Riitaoja istuu pitkään maassa.

Hän ei ehtinyt tulla, mutta enää hän ei edes halua. Leukaperät ovat hellinä ja kurkkuun sattuu. Päänahka kihelmöi tukistamisesta. Poskia polttaa häpeän puna ja kurkkua kuristaa tukahtunut itku. Riitaoja hautaa kasvot käsiinsä ja inhoaa itseään.

Olihan hän tätä halunnut, mutta todellisuudessa tuntuu hirveältä tulla käytetyksi kuin esine, viskatuksi pois. Hän ei ollut ikinä uskonut, että näin voisi käydä. Oli tosissaan luullut, ettei Lehto ikinä, mistään hinnasta haluaisi koskea häneen.

Pahasta olosta huolimatta, ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan, Riitaoja ei pysty itkemään.

Tämä oli rangaistus hänen aiemmasta sekoilustaan. Tapa, jolla Lehto sai hänestä edes jotain hyötyä irti. Ei hänen ollut tarkoituskaan tuntea oloaan hyväksi ja kunnioitetuksi.

Häntä hävettää, miten paljon hän välillä piti siitä. Että sai tuottaa Lehdolle mielihyvää, olla sillä tavalla hyödyllinen. Lehdon kädet hänen ihollaan ja hiuksissaan olivat vahvat ja iholtaan karheat. Nytkähtävistä liikkeistä ja tukahdutetuista äänistä aisti, että Lehto nautti olostaan, ja se puolestaan tuntui Riitaojasta hyvältä. Hapenpuute ja sen aiheuttama huimaus tekivät nekin osaltaan hänen olostaan ihanan leijuvan ja hämärän.

Todellisuus on kuitenkin monimutkaisempi kuin harmittomat fantasiat. Todellisuuden Riitaojalle ei riitä hyvä olo pienen varastetun hetken ajan, vaan hän kaipaa Lehtoa takaisin. Ihannemaailmassa Lehto olisi jäänyt pitämään hänestä huolta. Olisi suudellut ja koskettanut häntä kunnes hänkin olisi tullut, ja pidellyt häntä senkin jälkeen lähellään. Antanut vain olla siinä.

Tosielämän Lehto sen sijaan katui tekojaan sillä sekunnilla kun päästi irti Riitaojan hiuksista lauettuaan hänen kasvoilleen. Näki hänet heti taas jonakuna jota vihata. Riitaojalta ei jäänyt huomaamatta inhoava katse Lehdon silmissä tämän katsoessa alas häneen kun kaikki oli ohi. Se tuntui hirveältä, mutta hänen on pakko hyväksyä, että tässä se varmaan oli. Hän ei enää saa koskea Lehtoa, eikä Lehto varmasti enää koske häntä.

Riitaoja hengittelee hiljakseen ja kokoaa itsensä. Hän vetää sisäisen tunnemyrskyn peitoksi niin ilmeettömän naamion kuin suinkin osaa, pyyhkii kasvoiltaan kyyneleet ja kuivuneen siemennesteen. Oikoo hiuksensa ja vaatteensa, puistelee housunpolvista roskat ja mullan. Hän kerää ison sylillisen oksia ja risuja ja pakottautuu lopulta palaamaan leiriin. Pitää katseen maassa, koska häpeää edelleen hankaluuksien aiheuttamista muille joukkueen miehille. Menee teltan hämärään ja tekee itselleen pedin lähelle oviaukkoa. Varoo etsimästä Lehtoa katseellaan, sillä ei tiedä, pystyisikö Lehdon kylmän katseen alla olemaan punastumatta tai itkemättä.

 

-

 

Seuraavana päivänä he siirtyvät vielä muutaman kilometrin eteenpäin ja saavat sitten lepoa kuulemma ainakin pari päivää.

Lehto välttelee Riitaojaa aina, kun muita on paikalla. Hän ei enää katso Riitaojaan senkään vertaa kuin ennen, mutta muutaman kerran Riitaoja huomaa kuitenkin hänen vilkuilevan suuntaansa vaikeasti tulkittava ilme kasvoillaan. Vihaisena ja jotenkin vastahakoisena. Ehkä inhoten, ehkä haluten. Riitaoja ei enää ihan osaa erottaa niitä kahta.

 

-

 

Lehto häipyi silloin metsässä niin nopeasti ja niin inhoavan näköisenä, ettei Riitaoja olisi osannut odottaa sen koskaan toistuvan. 

Niin kuitenkin käy.

Lehto teeskentelee muiden läsnäollessa kaiken olevan ennallaan, mutta seuraa joka päivä jossain vaiheessa Riitaojaa metsään kuten ensimmäisellä kerralla, tai vetää hänet itse sivummalle. Koskee häneen omistavasti ja lupaa kysymättä. 

Riitaoja päättää joka kerta, ettei enää suostu tähän, mutta kun Lehto tarttuu häneen ja painaa hänet eteensä polvilleen, ei hän koskaan pystykään sanomaan ei. Hänen olonsa on jälkeenpäin likainen ja hylätty, mutta sen hetken kun hän saa koskettaa Lehtoa, hän ei pysty ajattelemaan mitään muuta.

Lehto varmaan ajattelee sen aikanakin jotakin muuta, ehkä jotakuta muuta. Hän vihaa Riitaojaa edelleen, mutta tämä hänelle kyllä näyttää silti kelpaavan. Ilmeisesti ihan hyvinkin, kun kerran Lehto löytää keinon tehdä tätä joka päivä. Hän yrittää peittää kiusaantuneisuutensa ilmeettömyyden alle, mutta Riitaoja kyllä huomaa sen. Ei Lehtoakaan kukaan tähän pakota, mutta joku hänet aina saa palaamaan Riitaojan luo, ja hän näyttää nauttivan olostaan enemmän kuin edes haluaisi. Lehto puree hampaanjäljet etusormensa rystyseen pysytelläkseen hiljaa kun työntyy syvälle Riitaojan suuhun. Ohjaa häntä kovakouraisesti toisella kädellä, ja tulee aina voimalla hänen suuhunsa tai kasvoilleen. Lehto lähtee aina nopeasti ja Riitaojaan katsomatta, selvästi katuen, mutta se ei riitä pitämään häntä poissa. Ehkä hänestä tuntuu samalta kuin Riitaojasta: kaikista haittapuolista huolimatta ei enää osaa lopettaa kun on kerran saanut kokeilla.

Riitaoja on kummallisessa mielentilassa näillä metsäreissuilla. Toisaalta kaikki on kamalaa ja Lehdon rajut otteet sattuvat. Hän repii Riitaojaa hiuksista mielensä mukaan ja työntyy kurkkuun niin, ettei Riitaoja saa henkeä. Välillä silmissä hämärtyy ja häntä huimaa, ja muiden seurassa Riitoja yrittää olla puhumatta, jottei hänen äänensä karheaa käheyttä huomaisi.

Toisaalta kerran Lehto pyyhkäisee peukalollaan kyyneliä Riitaojan poskelta, ja Riitaoja tulkitsee tuon pienen eleen vastoin parempaa tietoaan joksikin paljon suuremmaksi. Ehkä Lehto teki sen vahingossa, ehkä ei; kun Riitaoja katsoo ylös, Lehto on kallistanut päänsä taaksepäin ja tämän silmät ovat kai kiinni.

Tämä kaikki on kaikilla mittapuilla väärin. Lehto aloitti sen rangaistuksena Riitaojalle hänen heikkoudestaan, mutta Riitaoja ei voi olla nauttimatta siitä, miten hän saa noina varastettuina hetkinä koskea Lehtoon. Pääsee ihan lähelle, saa katsella ja tuntea ja maistaa. Hän tietää, että se ei ole hänelle hyväksi, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan halua sen loppuvan. Tekee kaikkensa ollakseen mahdollisimman hyvä, jottei Lehto kyllästyisi häneen.

Päivien kuluessa hän oppii miten Lehdon saa syttymään, millä tavalla pitää imeä ja nuolla jotta Lehdon saa puremaan huultaan ja liu’uttamaan kättään Riitaojan hiuksissa rohkaisevasti. Hän oppii, että vaikka Lehto yrittää olla kiireinen ja kovakourainen, hän tulee hulluksi mielihyvästä jos Riitaoja hidastaa tahtia ja kiusaa häntä. Jos hän suutelee polun kalun alapinnalta terskan päähän ja vilkaisee ylös Lehtoon ennen kuin ottaa hänet kokonaan. Lehdon kasvoille nousee puna, ja hän näyttää siltä, ettei haluaisi kohdata Riitaojan katsetta muttei vain voi sille mitään, ei lopulta voi olla katsomatta häntä näin.

Lehto on varmasti huomannut, että nyt Riitaojakin uskaltaa avata housunsa ja koskettaa itseään samalla, mutta hän ei ole sanonut siitä mitään. Hän pakenee itsekkäästi aina heti kun on saanut, joten Riitaojan täytyy huolehtia itsestään ja yrittää ehtiä tulla ennen Lehtoa. Se ei ole enää vaikeaa, sillä ajan mittaan hän tottuu Lehdon aiheuttamaan kipuun, alkaa jollain kierolla tavalla pitääkin siitä. Hän nauttii jollain tavalla siitäkin, kun tuntee olonsa likaiseksi tullessaan sillä tavalla, polvillaan mutaisessa maassa ja Lehdon kalu syvällä suussaan ja käsi hiuksiaan tukistaen.

Tämä kaikki muuttaa hänen suhtautumistaan Lehtoon. Olisi kai luonnollista alkaa vihata itsekästä hyväksikäyttäjää, mutta Riitaojalle käy päinvastoin. Hän rakastaa Lehtoa niin paljon, ja tämä läheisyys ja uusien puolien näkeminen vain syventää hänen tunteitaan. Hän haluaisi olla Lehdon lähellä aina, oppia tekemään hänen olonsa hyväksi henkisestikin eikä vain fyysisesti. Hyväksi se ei kai ole, mutta kuten niin monelle asialle elämässään, Riitaoja ei mahda sillekään mitään.

 

-

 

Lyhyen lepojakson jälkeen he marssivat taas, sitten taas lepäävät.

Lammio käy ilmoittamassa, että on tulossa yömarssi. Riitaoja yrittää pysyä poissa luutnantin tieltä, jottei saisi enää enempää vihoja niskaansa, eikä Lammio onneksi edes katso häneen puhuessaan muille. Kai hän luottaa Riitaojan nyt pitävän itsensä kasassa, sen parin päivän takaisen ripityksen jälkeen.

Riitaoja pelkää tavallaan Lammiota enemmänkin kuin Lehtoa. Lehto on vain yksittäinen ihminen, ja vaikka hän osaakin olla pelottava ja satuttaa Riitaojaa niin sisältä kuin ulkoakin, heidän välillään on kuitenkin jonkinlaista inhimillistä kosketuspintaa. Riitaoja on nähnyt Lehdosta monia eri puolia, raivosta epävarmuuteen ja hetkelliseen euforiaan. Lammio puolestaan on kylmä upseeri, josta on yleensä vaikea löytää inhimillisyyttä ollenkaan. On varmasti vain ajan kysymys, milloin Lammio alkaa epäillä Riitaojaa pakoilemisesta, alkaa syyttää siitä, ettei hän ammu vihollisia kohti. Riitaoja tietää hyvin millaiset rangaistukset karkureita odottavat, ja Lammiolla on takanaan kuri ja sodanjohto. Hänen olisi hyvin helppoa hoitaa Riitaoja pois tieltään, pois päiviltä, jos hän vain niin haluaisi. Jokaisen sekoilun ja epäonnistumisen jälkeen idea varmasti vaikuttaa yhä houkuttelevammalta, ja Riitaoja on alkanut välillä voida pahoin kun vain näkee vilauksenkin Lammiosta, häntä pelottaa niin paljon.

Riitaoja vilkaisee Lammiota vaivihkaa. Luutnantti näyttää väsyneeltä kuten he kaikki, mutta tämän olemuksessa on rautaista kurinalaisuutta joka muilta puuttuu. Lammio on mies joka seisoo horjumatta periaatteidensa takana eikä suvaitse keneltäkään niitä vastaan rikkomista.

Ohjeistaessaan miehiä hankkimaan paperia tai nenäliinoja yömarssia varten Lammio näyttää tavallistakin totisemmalta ja kireämmältä. Hän on hyvä peittämään tunteensa, mutta Riitaoja on yrittänyt hiukan opetella lukemaan häntä. Lammion kasvojen asennossa on huolestuneisuutta ja liikkeissä kiirettä. Hän taitaa oikeasti olla huolissaan edessä olevasta tehtävästä, Riitaoja tajuaa hätkähtäen.

Lammio on yksi rohkeimmista ihmisistä, jotka Riitaoja tietää. Jos _hän_ vaikuttaa huolestuneelta, kenties pelokkaaltakin, silloin on tosi kyseessä.

Pelko alkaa taas kerääntyä Riitaojan rintaan, kylmäksi, puristavaksi rautavanteeksi sydämen ympärille. Riitaojalla on epämukava tunne tästä marssista, ja sitä vain vahvistaa Lammion mielialan aistiminen. Tietenkin sota herättää Riitaojassa pelkoa ja paranoiaa joka päivä, mutta jokin tässä, että marssitaan pimeässä niin lähelle vihollista, karmii hänen selkäpiitään eri tavalla kuin mikään muu. Tässä ei olla menossa avoimeen kahakkaan päiväsaikaan, vaan yritetään hiipiä lähemmäs huomaamatta. Yritys voi epäonnistua miljoonalla eri tavalla, eikä Riitaoja voi olla kuvittelematta niitä. Ketju voi milloin tahansa katketa ja loppupää harhautua eksyksiin. He voivat kaikki kävellä väijytykseen, vastaan saattaa tulla tankkirivistö tai miinoitus. Kauhukuvat vilisevät mielessä niin vahvoina, että Riitaoja tuskin kuulee Lammion käskyä valmistautua tai huomaa tämän lähtöä.

Muut alkavat laiskaan tahtiin hankkia paperia ja nenäliinoja sekä syödä vähäisiä muoniaan jaksaakseen marssia edes vähän paremmin. Suurin osa miehistä paneutuu maahan lepäämään kerätäkseen voimia, ja monet nukahtavatkin heti. Riitaoja tietää, että niin hänenkin pitäisi tehdä, sillä hän ei jaksa yhtä hyvin kuin muut edes hyvin levänneenä, ei vaikka miten yrittäisi. Hän ei kuitenkaan yleensä saa nukutuksi päivänvalossa, etenkään jos ympärillä on liikettä ja melua. Juuri nyt häntä myös pelottaa liikaa. Pelko lamauttaa hänet fyysisesti paikoilleen, mutta tekee mielestä ylivireän. Riitaoja säpsähtelee pienimpiäkin ääniä, tuntee vaatteiden karheuden ihoaan vasten selvemmin kuin normaalisti. Päässä pyörii kauheita ajatuksia siitä, mitä yön marssilla voi tapahtua, ja Riitaojan kädet alkavat täristä hänen kuunnellessaan kuvitteellisia räjähdyksiä ja kivunhuutoja.

Hänen katseensa ajautuu lopulta Lehtoon, niin kuin aina hädän hetkellä. Tämä istuu vähän matkan päässä reppuunsa nojaten, lukee taas jotain Määtän ja Rahikaisen kuorsatessa vieressä. Lehto näyttää kylmän rauhalliselta. Tyyneys saattaa olla vain valeasu, jonka taakse kätkeytyy myrskyisämpiä tunteita, mutta Riitaoja kadehtii sitä silti.

Lehto tuntuu vaistoavan Riitaojan katseen, ja katsoo häneen. Lehto siristää silmiään ärtyneenä, epäilemättä hän huomaa Riitaojan kireän ilmeen ja pelosta suuret silmät. Ahdistus varmasti paistaa päivänselvästi läpi. Lehto ei kuitenkaan katso pois niin kuin yleensä, vaan kohottaa kulmiaan hivenen, niin vähän että eleen kysyvyyttä tuskin huomaisi, ellei olisi kuluttanut niin paljon aikaa Lehdon tuijottamiseen ja tämän ilmeiden miettimiseen.

Riitaojalle kelpaisi nyt mikä tahansa häiriötekijä kunhan se estäisi ajattelemasta tulevaa yötä. Hän kallistaa päätään tuskin huomattavasti metsän suuntaan.

Lehdon silmissä välähtää, ja hän nyökkää huomaamattomasti. Hän kurkottaa nappaamaan nukkuvan Rahikaisen taskusta tekosyyksi tupakan, ja lähtee sitä sytytellen muka kuljeskelemaan päämäärättömästi leiristä poispäin. 

Riitaoja pakottaa itsensä odottamaan pari minuuttia, jotta hänen aikeensa ei olisi aivan ilmiselvä. Hän vilkaisee vaivihkaa muihin valvoviin kookoon jäseniin, ja kun kukaan ei näytä kiinnittävään häneen suurempaa huomiota, hän nousee itsekin ylös ja lähtee toiseen suuntaan kuin Lehto. Tällaisina hetkinä hän on iloinen siitä, että hänellä on muutenkin tapana kulkea rauhattomasti leirin ympäristössä silloin kun ei saa unta.

Koskela istuu vähän matkan päässä muista. Hän vilkaisee Riitaojaan kysyvästi hänen kävellessään ohi. Miehen kasvojen ilme on vakava ja kulmien väliin ilmestyy huolestunut ryppy. Riitaoja yrittää pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla ja kohauttaa hartiaa mitäänsanomattomasti.

Hän jättää Koskelan taakseen, välittämättä siitä, että tämä ehkä osaa arvata jotain. Hän kävelee metsään, niin kauas ettei häntä enää voi nähdä eikä kuulla aukealta, ja koukkaa takaisin. Kävelee puiden suojassa viistosti kohti arvioimaansa Lehdon suurpiirteistä sijaintia.

Hetken etsittyään hän löytääkin Lehdon nojaamasta paksuun petäjänrunkoon. Asennon on kai tarkoitus näyttää rennolta, mutta ei se sitä ole. Lehto on polttanut tupakan loppuun, ja nyt hänen kätensä ovat puuskassa rinnalla. Hän katsoo Riitaojaa tylsistyneen odottavasti, uskoo tämän menevän samalla kaavalla kuin ennenkin. Ilmeessä on kuitenkin häivä epävarmuutta. Lehtokin aistii tunnelman muuttuneen hieman, sillä Riitaoja teki tänään ensimmäistä kertaa itse aloitteen.

Hän aikoo nyt muuttaa tätä kuviota. Haluaa kerrankin olla itsekäs ja ottaa mitä tarvitsee, eikä vain olla se, joka aina antaa. Tietenkin Lehto on se mitä hän tarvitsee, niin kuin aina, mutta tällä kertaa vähän eri tavalla. Riitaoja astuu lähemmäksi mutta empii sitten. Lehto menee varmasti puolustuskannalle ja ryhtyy julmaksi heti kun huomaa, mitä Riitaoja haluaa. Hänen on silti yritettävä. Kuolema on taas pian niin kovin lähellä, ja sen rinnalla kalpenee kaikki muu. Sen suunnattomassa varjossa Lehdon vihakaan ei tunnu ylitsepääsemättömän pelottavalta. Riitaoja haluaa _elää_ nyt. Sen eteen hän on valmis ottamaan sen riskin, että Lehto raivostuu ja Riitaoja saa tuta seuraukset.

Hän hymyilee hermostuneesti ja menee lähelle. Viistossa kulmassa, niin ettei vangitse Lehtoa puuta vasten. Hän laskee kätensä varovasti Lehdon hartialle ja kumartuu lähemmäs kallistaen päätään.

Liike pysähtyy Lehdon käteen hänen rinnallaan. “Mitä vittua”, Lehto sähähtää, “ei täällä nyt saatana hempeilemässä olla.”

“Ei niin”, Riitaoja vakuuttaa. Ottaa Lehdon ranteesta kiinni. “Ei sen sellaista tarvii olla. Mutta kokeillaan jotain.”

Lehto katsoo ylös häneen, äreästi kulmiensa alta, mutta antaa kuitenkin siirtää kätensä pois tieltä. Riitaojan oma käsi liukuu Lehdon hartialta niskan taakse. Hän kumartuu ja suutelee Lehtoa.

Lehto maistuu ja tuoksuu tupakalta. Hän on lämmin Riitaojaa vasten, lyhyempi, täydellisen kokoinen. Lehdon huulet tuntuvat pehmeiltä ja ovat hetken hämmennyksestä jähmettyneinä paikoillaan, mutta sitten Lehto vastaa suudelmaan ja kaikki epävarmuus on poissa. Lehto nousee varpailleen ja suutelee Riitaojaa syvään, kietoo toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja toisen tiukasti kaulukseen. Vetää hänet lähemmäs, aivan kiinni Lehtoon.

Suudelma on raju ja märkä ja parasta mitä Riitaoja on koskaan tuntenut. He takertuvat toisiinsa kiihkeästi. Kummallakaan heistä ei kai juuri ole kokemusta, mutta se ei haittaa. Tämä on niin täydellistä, että Riitaoja voisi itkeä. Lehto puree hänen alahuultaan ja pieni kivunkipinä hätkähdyttää ja tuntuu niin hyvältä, että häntä heikottaa. Riitaoja inahtaa, ja se saa Lehdon näykkäämään uudelleen. Hampaat osuvat terävästi ja lähettävät väristyksen Riitaojan selkäpiitä pitkin.

Riitaoja avaa tärisevin sormin Lehdon housut. Hän ei osaa ollenkaan arvata, miten Lehto tulee reagoimaan, mutta avaa heti perään myös omansa. Lehto ei ole koskaan halunnut koskea tai kohdata Riitaojan kehoa, nähdä häntä kokonaisena ihmisenä jolla on haluja omastakin takaa.

Heidän lantionsa keinuvat yhdessä, ja kuuma iho koskettaa toista. Lehto ei vetäydy pois, vaan tarttuu Riitaojaan tiukemmin ja työntyy häntä vasten. Riitaoja huokaisee hiljaa helpotuksesta ja vastaa liikkeeseen. Suutelee Lehtoa vielä kerran, mutta vetäytyy sitten hiukan kauemmas katsomaan tätä.

Lehto avaa silmänsä ja äännähtää kärsimättömästi, kuin kysyen että mikä nyt maksaa. Riitaoja ei ole koskaan nähnyt häntä kiihottuneena näin läheltä. Lehdon pupillit ovat halusta suuret ja poskilla on kevyt puna. Hengitys käy raskaana avointen, punaisiksi suudeltujen huulten välistä. Lehto on upea, ja Riitaojan sydän pakahtuu ajatuksesta, että hän teki tuon. _Lehto antoi hänen tehdä tuon._

Riitaoja sylkäisee nopeasti kämmeneensä ja ottaa heidät kummatkin käteensä. Sormet eivät yllä kokonaan ympäri, mutta liukas ote ja toista vasten hankautuminen tuntuvat syntisen hyvältä. Lehtokaan ei työnnä häntä pois niinkuin Riitaoja pelkäsi hänen saattavan tehdä, vaan vetää Riitaojan uuteen kiihkeään suudelmaan ja tukahduttaa kirouksen hänen huulilleen. He löytävät täydellisen rytmin, työntyvät toisiaan vasten kiivaasti, suudelman rikkoutumatta hetkeksikään.

Riitaoja alkaa olla lähellä, mutta huono asento vie veronsa. Yleensä hän pitää heidän pituuserostaan, mutta juuri nyt hän vihaa olla näin pitkä. Hänen täytyy seisoa polvet hieman koukussa ja selkä ja niska köyryssä pystyäkseen pitämään heistä kiinni ja samaan aikaan suutelemaan, ja se alkaa pikkuhiljaa sattua. Riitaojan on pakko irtautua suudelmasta ja suoristaa hetkeksi selkänsä. Lehto yrittää seurata perässä silmät puoliummessa.

“No mikä vittu nyt?” hän havahtuu. Riitaoja naurahtaa hiljaa ja pudottaa avoimen takkinsa hartioiltaan maahan, vetää kevyesti vastaan haraavan Lehdon mukanaan sen päälle istumaan. Lehto päätyy hajareisin hänen omien reisiensä päälle, käytännössä hänen syliinsä. Hänen kätensä löytävät tiensä Lehton vyötärölle.

“Mitä helvettiä oikein leikit?” Lehto kysyy, tukistaen niskahiuksista ja katsoen häneen vihaisesti, nyt alaspäin. Ei nouse pois kuitenkaan. 

“Asento ol huono”, Riitaoja selittää vasten Lehdon huulia, tukahduttaen tämän ärinän. Riitaoja toivoo, että olisi voinut kopata Lehdon syliinsä ja nojata tämän puuta vasten, pitää Lehtoa sillä tavalla aivan lähellään. Lehto tuskin olisi siihen suostunut, eikä Riitaoja ole varma olisiko hän edes jaksanut kannatella Lehtoa. Lyhyydestään huolimatta mies on pelkkää lihasta ja siksi painava.

Tämäkin asento on kuitenkin oikein kiva. Niskaa ei enää kivistä, ja Lehto on turvallisen lämmin paino Riitaojan sylissä. Hän nyhjäisee Lehdon poskea nenällään ja he suutelevat taas. Siinä alkaa olla tottumuksen tuomaa varmuutta. On taivaallista saada olla näin lähellä ja vielä näinkin pehmeästi. Hetken huumassa Lehto antaa Riitaojan sivellä poskeaan ja pitää häntä lähellään, painaa heidän otsansa vastakkain.

Lehdon käsi liukuu Riitaojan niskalle ja tarttuu kiinni, ja hän voisi hyristä mielihyvästä. Ele on omistava ja Lehto puristaa melkein liian kovaa, mutta se tuntuu hyvältä. Ote on rauhoittava ja tuntuu turvalliselta vaikka Riitaoja tietää, kuinka helppoa Lehdon olisi satuttaa häntä näin. Lehto ei tee sitä, vaan pitelee vain kiinni ja vetää lähemmäs.

Riitaoja huokaa suudelmaan ja tiukentaa otettaan heidän ympärillään. Lehto kietoo toisen kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympäri ja kiehnää häntä vasten, tuntuu täydelliseltä hänen sylissään. Huohottaa suudelmaan lantion liikkeen muuttuessa sätkähtelevämmäksi. Tahti kiihtyy ja Lehdon käsi puristuu Riitaojan sormien seuraksi heidän kalujensa ympärille. He työntyvät yhteiseen puristukseen yhä kiivaammin, ja lopulta tulevat lähes samalla hetkellä. Lehto puree Riitaojan huulta ja hän nyyhkäisee kivusta ja mielihyvästä.

 

Riitaoja pitelee jälkeenpäin Lehtoa itseään vasten ja varastaa vielä muutaman suudelman, nauttii hetkestä niin kauan kuin vain voi. Hän haluaisi painaa suudelmia Lehdon kaulallekin, haluaisi maistaa ihoa ja saada selville onko Lehto herkkä sieltä. Lehto kuitenkaan tuskin sietäisi sitä, joten Riitaoja pitäytyy hänen suudelmista hieman turvoksissa olevilla huulillaan. Lehto hengittää nopeasti ja hänen kielensä kohtaa vielä Riitaojan oman.

Riitaoja on ahne; haluaisi vielä niin paljon enemmän. Kaikenlaista mitä ei voi saada; Hän haluaisi kaataa Lehdon oikeaan sänkyyn, riisua hitaasti ja palvoa paljastuvan ihon jokaista senttimetriä käsin ja huulin. Haluaisi saada Lehdon koskemaan häneenkin. Ehkä joskus tehdä niitä juttuja joista täällä kuulee kuiskauksia. Lehto tuntuu kädessä niin hyvältä, niin isolta ja kuumalta, eikä Riitaoja voi poskille nousevasta polttavasta punasta huolimatta olla miettimättä, miltä Lehto tuntuisi hänen sisällään. Voisiko heillä jonakin päivänä olla tilaisuus kokeilla?

Lehto ei anna Riitaojan pohtia ja helliä häntä kauaa, vaan lopettaa pehmeän hetken lyhyeen tökkäämällä Riitaojaa ilkeästi vatsaan. Riitaoja irrottaa heti otteensa, mikä varmasti oli Lehdon tarkoituskin. Lehto lähtee niinkuin yleensäkin, nopeasti ja silmiin katsomatta. Pitkät suudelmat kuitenkin lämmittävät Riitaojaa edelleen. 

 

-

 

Lämpö haihtuu marssilla nopeasti. Sen paikan ottaa pelko, joka hiipii kylmänkosteassa yössä iholle kasteen lailla, uppoaa kohmeisena luihin ja ytimiin.

Lehto potkii häntä kuin päivällä ei olisi mitään tapahtunutkaan, tai ehkä juuri sen takia. Hän ottaa kuitenkin Riitaojan repun ja nostaa hänet ylös, taputtaa selkää melkein hellästi. Riitaoja ei tiedä, mitä ajatella. Toisaalta Lehto sattuu, mutta toisaalta Riitaoja on hänestä niin kovin kiitollinen. Siitä, että Lehto jaksaa pitää häntäkin pystyssä. Näistä viime päivistä, vaikkeivät ne kovin herkkiä ole aina olleetkaan. Jotain pohjimmiltaan hyvää kuitenkin, jotain joka on tuntunut kummastakin oikealta ainakin hetken ajan. Niiden pienten hetkien ajan sota on ollut kaukana ja Riitaoja on voinut keskittyä vain Lehtoon.

Kaikki se on nyt ohi. Sota ottaa kaiken tilan. 

 

-

 

He pysähtyvät, saavat levätä hetken. Nyt ollaan jo liian lähellä. Riitaoja kuvittelee kuulevansa tankkien jyrinää.

Lammio tulee heidän luokseen ja käskee osan heistä eteenpäin. Lehto hyväksyy. Ei halua Riitaojaa mukaan, eikä Riitaoja halua mennä, mutta hänen on pakko.

 

-

 

Riitaoja kuulee Lehdon parahtavan, ja maailma tuntuu sortuvan hänen päälleen.

Lehto ei ole koskaan tehnyt sellaisia ääniä, ei niin yllättyneen tuskaisia. Se ääni on yhtä kuin varma kuolema, Riitaojan mielessä välähtää, ja hänen jalkansa lähtevät liikkeelle kuin itsestään.

Osa hänestä haluaa juosta Lehdon luo, yrittää vielä auttaa. Osa hänestä haluaa tarttua kivääriin ja kauhustaan välittämättä teurastaa joka ikisen niistä, jotka Lehtoa päin ampuvat. Pelkuruus on kuitenkin suurin osa, se joka vie aina voiton.

Riitaoja pudottaa patruunalaatikkonsa ja juoksee paniikissa takaisin, pelosta ja surusta niin sekaisin ettei edes näe kunnolla eteensä. Saavuttaa lopulta ladon ja jää sen viereen. Sen seinän varjo tuntuu edes hiukan turvallisemmalta kuin avoin maasto.

Riitaoja nojaa seinän karheisiin hirsiin ja taistelee hysteeristä itkua vastaan. Lehto jäi, Riitaoja jätti hänet. Olisi pitänyt mennä ja auttaa, vaikka kuolla samaan luotisuihkuun. Mitä hän ilman Lehtoa tekee? 

Nyt hän on yksin eikä tosiaan tiedä, mitä tehdä. Hän on kauhuissaan juostessaan päätynyt kauas muista, ja tietää sydämessään tämän olevan se viimeinen kohtalokas virhe, joka hänet vie. Patruunalaatikot jäivät, eikä hän uskalla liioin hakea niitä kuin palata joukkojen luo ilmankaan. Jos hän tekisi niin, Lammiolle eivät enää riittäisi varoitukset. Riitaoja osoittautuisi lopullisesti siksi pelkuriksi ja pakoilijaksi, joka hän todellisuudessa onkin. Lammion pinna katkeaisi, ja Riitaojalla olisi vähintään yhtä suuri mahdollisuus kaatua omien luoteihin jonkun ladonseinän edessä, kuin vihollisten luoteihin taistelussa. Ajatus nostaa pintaan kylmän hien, ja Riitaoja hortoilee eteenpäin. Pakko hänen on vielä yrittää. Jostain liian läheltä kuuluu huutoja ja laukauksia. Paniikki hämärtää näkökentän reunoja, ja Riitaoja haluaa vain pois. Kun vain saisi ne laatikot ja löytäisi Lehdon. Jos hän vielä, jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla, olisi kunnossa. 

 

-

 

Hän kuulee Lehdon äänen, ja voisi itkeä onnesta. Sen sävy on epätoivoisen raivokas, ja Riitaoja kiirehtii sitä kohti.

Lehdon huutoa kohti lentää edelleen myös luoteja. Riitaoja tajuaa sen liian myöhään.

Hän kuulee laukauksen, ja aika tuntuu hidastuvan pienen kuolemaa kantavan kuulan kiitäessä häntä kohti. Ennen kuin Riitaoja ehtii tehdä mitään, maastoutua tai väistää, vasemmassa olkavarressa räjähtää polttava tuska.

Riitaoja kaatuu maahan hiljaa parahtaen. 

Kivunkyynelten ryöppy sumentaa silmät ja tietoisuus supistuu kokonaan luodin repimään lihakseen. Riitaoja käpertyy kyljelleen, käsivarren ympärille, kuin voisi jotenkin suojella sitä muulla kehollaan. Veri valuu valtoimenaan, tahmean lämpiminä aaltona kylmällä iholla. Riitaoja yrittää painaa haavaa toisella kädellä jotta vuoto tyrehtyisi, mutta sormet lipsuvat tummassa nesteessä.

Luoteja viuhuu hänen ylitseen. Kipu ja kauhu saavat sydämen hakkaamaan villisti, ja sen jokainen lyönti kaikuu korvissa ja sykähtää vammassa. Tajunta kapenee hallitsemattomasti ja sitten taas laajenee normaaliksi. Riitaoja huohottaa ja pakottautuu nostamaan päätään. Jossain lähellä Lehto huutaa edelleen. Riitaoja keskittyy hänen ääneensä ja yrittää nousta, mutta kaikki raajat tuntuvat heikoilta ja veltoilta. Hän kompuroi eteenpäin muutaman askeleen, horjahtaa haavoittunut käsi edellä takaisin maahan.

Käsi uppoaa suoveteen ja Riitaojan suu aukeaa äänettömään huutoon. Vesi sekä polttaa että tuntuu jäisen kylmältä. Riitaoja ei ole koskaan tuntenut tällaista kipua. Se repii häntä kohti tajuttomuutta, mutta hän ei voi antaa sen tapahtua. 

Riitaoja puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja nousee kömpelösti uudestaan. Juoksee puolisokeana kohti Lehdon ääntä. Luotisade on lakannut, mutta Riitaoja ei osaa miettiä mitä se tarkoittaa. Hän ei välitä mistään muusta kuin Lehdosta. Tämän ääni kuuluu taas, huutaa jotain mitä Riitaoja ei ymmärrä tai mistä hän ei vain saa selvää. 

“Lehto!” hän vastaa huutoon ja juoksee kovempaa.

“...Riitaoja!” Lehto huutaa. Äänensävy on tuskainen mutta jollain lailla helpottunut.

Riitaoja ymmärtää miksi, kun viimein saavuttaa Lehdon lähellä tietä. Hänen huuliltaan karkaa ohut valitus kun hän näkee missä kunnossa Lehto on.

Lehto makaa maassa selällään. Hänen takkinsa etumus on verinen vatsan kohdalta, ja kasvojen iho on sairaalloisen kalpea, kuin kaikki elämä olisi jo valunut hänestä ulos vuotavan veren mukana. Lehto katsoo häneen ja ilme tämän kasvoilla on jotain niin hirveää, ettei Riitaoja varmasti pysty unohtamaan sitä koskaan. Lehdon posket ovat kyynelistä märät ja suu vääntynyt raivokkaaseen irveeseen, mutta pahimmat ovat silmät. Ne ovat niin täynnä tuskaa, uupumusta ja epätoivoa.

“Lehto”, Riitaoja kuiskaa särkyneellä äänellä ja kompuroi tämän luokse, romahtaa viereen polvilleen. “Lehto -”

“Riitaoja”, Lehto sanoo huutamisesta käheällä äänellä. Hänen hengityksensä käy vaikeasti, ja jokainen haavoittunutta keskivartaloa liikuttava hengenveto varmasti sattuu. Äänessä on pyytävä sävy, lähes anova, ja ensin Riitaoja luulee Lehdon pyytävän apua. Sitten hän huomaa, miten epätoivoisena mutta kuitenkin nälkäisenä Lehto katsoo hänen selässään keikkuvaa kivääriä.

“Ei”, Riitaoja sanoo ääni väristen, ja kyyneliä purskahtaa hänenkin poskilleen. Hän ottaa kiväärin kiireesti pois ja heittää sen kauemmas, välittämättä siitä, että sitä saattaisi koska tahansa tarvita turvaksi vihollisia vastaan. Nyt on tärkeintä pitää se poissa Lehdon ulottuvilta. Lehto päästää raivoisan, lähes eläimellisen äänen.

_”Miksi?”_

Riitaoja nyyhkäisee ja riisuu takkinsa. Se käy haavoittuneen käden takia kömpelösti, mutta hän ei enää edes välitä raastavasta kivusta, jota takin pois repiminen aiheuttaa. Hän käärii takin palloksi ja painaa sitä Lehdon vatsan haavaa vasten tyrehdyttääkseen verenvuotoa edes vähän. Yrittää olla välittämättä sihahduksesta, jonka kipu aiheuttaa.

“Koska sinä et soa kuolla”, Riitaoja ilmoittaa. Lehdon raivokas ilme pelottaa häntä vähän, mutta tässä kunnossa Lehdosta ei ole tekemään hänelle mitään. Riitaoja löytää sisältään pienen palan vahvuutta ja rohkeutta jota ei ennen tiennyt olevankaan, ja sen voimin hän katsoo Lehtoa vakaasti silmiin.

“Etkö sinä saatana näe, ettei minusta ole enää mihinkään”, Lehto kähisee. “Anna nyt se vitun kivääri, ammun itse josset sinä taaskaan pysty, mut anna se nyt vaan - ”

“En anna”, Riitaoja nyyhkäisee ja nostaa kivusta huolimatta haavoittuneen käden silittämään Lehdon poskea. Iho on pelottavan kylmä, ja valkoinen, ja hänen sormistaan jää sille tummanpunaisia jälkiä. “Minä tiesin että tänne minä varmaan kualen, mut sinä et soa. Oo kiltti ja jaksa viel vähän, kyllä ne meijät kohta hakee. Ihan vähän aikaa enää. Lehto?” Hänen äänensä kohoaa loppua kohden hätäännyksestä kimeäksi kun Lehto ei hetkeen vastaa mitään.

“Saatanan ruikuttaja”, Lehto lopulta sähisee. “Ne meitä täältä mihinkään hae. Miksi- miksi vitussa en saa? Kuolen mä muutenkin, hitaammin vaan - ”

“Koska minä rakastan sinnuu.”

Lehdon tuskainen ja vihansekainen valitus loppuu kuin seinään. Riitaoja sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi. Ei hänen ollut tarkoitus sitä sanoa, mutta toisaalta, mitä menetettävää hänellä on? Lehto saattaa kuolla, ja niin saattaa Riitaoja itsekin. Hän avaa silmänsä ja kohtaa Lehdon kauhunsekaista järkytystä tulvivan katseen.

“Oletko järjiltäs?” Lehto kysyy epäuskoisena, vihaisena. Kuin olisi aivan mahdotonta ja sitä paitsi törkeää ja väärin, että joku voisi rakastua häneen.

“Ehkä”, Riitaoja hymyilee kyynelten läpi. “Mut minä oon itsekäs. En voi antaa… en haluu elää täällä ilman sinnuu.”

Jos Lehto kuolisi nyt, ei Riitaojallakaan olisi enää voimia selvitä. Ei ehkä haluakaan.

“Joudut kuitenkin”, Lehto tuhahtaa, näyttäen yhtäkkiä pelottavan väsyneeltä. Riitaoja pudistaa päätään, silittää Lehdon hiuksia.

“Kyllä tää tästä”, hän vakuuttaa. “Ampumista ei enää kuulu läheltä, huomaatko? Senhän täytyy tarkottaa että taistelu on ohi, eikö vaan? Kohta meitä tullaan ettimään, soat nähdä. Me päästään jsp:lle. Sitten jonnekkin sairaalaan. Varmaan pois rintamalta kokonaan.” Hän puhuu nopeasti, äänensävystä tulee hermostuneen höpöttelevä. Lehto näyttää koko ajan huonommalta, ei jaksa enää edes äristä hänelle.

Riitaoja jatkaa puhumista ja takin painamista Lehdon vatsaa vasten. Hän silittäisi Lehdon hiuksia rauhoittavasti, mutta vasen käsi tuntuu kokoajan painavammalta ja veltommalta, eikä hän millään saa sitä enää nostettua. Verenvuoto on tyrehtynyt lähes kokonaan, mutta käsivartta särkee ilkeästi. Haavaa ja sen ympäristöä korventaa oudosti, eikä Riitaoja halua ajatella, mitä se tarkoittaa. Hänen olonsa on sekava, ja Lehdon hiljaisuus nostattaa paniikkia hänen sisällään.

Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan, kuinka kauan hän istuu siinä huojuen ja pitää Lehtoa hereillä taukoamattomalla puheellaan. Huutelee välillä lääkintämiehiä ja oman joukkueen jäsenten nimiä, mutta kukaan ei vastaa. Aurinko hiipii taivaanrantaan ja sen ensisäteet värjäävät maailman epäsopivan kauniisiin sävyihin.

Lopulta heidän tulosuunnastaan alkaa kuulua ääniä. Joku huutelee heidän nimiään. Riitaoja vastaa huutoon. Hymyilee voipuneena alas Lehtoon ja huokaisee helpotuksesta uupuneiden, jäänsinisten silmien vastatessa katseeseen. Lehto on tuhkanharmaa ja verinen, mutta elossa.

Rahikainen ja Määttä ovat heidät löytäneen partion joukossa. He polvistuvat järkyttyneen näköisinä Lehdon viereen, eivätkä irrota hänestä hetkeksikään kun hänet lastataan paareille. Lehto sihahtaa kivusta kun häntä liikutetaan, muttei muuten reagoi juuri mihinkään. Vanhala kietoo käsivartensa hellästi Riitaojan ympärille ja yrittää auttaa hänet pystyyn. Hänen silmissään mustenee, ja koko ruumis on yhtäkkiä heikko ja ponneton. Verenhukka on vienyt veronsa, ja lopulta hänetkin täytyy kantaa paareilla.

Riitaoja yrittää katsoa Lehtoon kun heitä kannetaan vierekkäin. Lehto jaksaa vielä vilkaista häneen, mutta sulkee pian väsyneenä silmänsä. Se sattuu enemmän kuin mikään muu kerta kun hän on kääntynyt pois Riitaojan luota, koska tällä kertaa Riitaoja pelkää silmittömästi, ettei uutta katsekontaktia enää koskaan tule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentit olis taas äärimmäisen ihania <3 saa huutaa jos saitte sydänhaavan.  
> Tumblrini on @trevardes jos joku haluaa tulla huutamaan mieluummin sinne :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jos minä kirjoittaisin sinulle tänne”, Riitaoja aloittaa pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, selvittää kurkkuaan. “Kirjoittaisitko sinä takaisin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anteeksi että jouduitte odottamaan näin kauan. Tässä nyt olisi vähän lisää sydänhaavaa :')
> 
> Varoituksia: hämärä painajainen, vammojen kuvailua.

5.

 

Lehto nukkuu syvää, raskasta unta.

Muutaman kerran kipu vetää hänet tokkuraiseen välitilaan, jossa kaikki on unensumeaa. Aistit eivät toimi kunnolla, mutta hän tuntee että häneen sattuu. Tuntee käden lämpimän painon olkapäällään ja kuulee etäisesti tutun äänen. Huolestunut sävy tuntuu väärältä, ei sovi puheen poljentoon, eikä Lehto erota sanoja. Hän yrittää kutsua - Rahikaista? - mutta ääni tulee ulos käheänä valituksena. Toinen, viileä käsi kokeilee hänen otsaansa ja käsivartta pistää lyhyen hetken. Morfiini leviää kehoon kylmänä aaltona ja kietoo hänet armolliseen sumuun. Hän vaipuu takaisin unettomaan tyhjyyteen.

Myöhemmin hän näkee sekavaa painajaista, jossa jokin naulitsee hänet paikoilleen. Hän ei pysty liikkumaan, ei pysty pakenemaan, ja yhtäkkiä jokin näkymätön alkaa repiä hänen vatsaansa riekaleiksi. Iskut ravistelevat koko kehoa, metallia uppoaa pehmeään ihoon ja lihaksiin sen alla. Häntä ammutaan keskivartaloon niin monta kertaa, että lopulta hänestä näkee läpi. Reiän ympäröi jomottava, ontolta tuntuva särky.

Kylkiluiden välissä asuvaa mustaa massaa alkaa valua ulos. Sitä putoilee maahan tahmeina pisaroina, se kiipeää rinnan ihoa pitkin ylöspäin kohti hänen kasvojaan, tunkee suuhun ja sieraimiin. Se haisee palaneelta kumilta, maistuu öljyiseltä tuhkalta hänen suussaan. Pakokauhu valtaa hänet ja hän pyristelee vastaan, muttei pysty liikkumaan senttiäkään. Tumma neste pulppuaa hänen rinnastaan ja tukehduttaa, hukuttaa huudetut kiroukset ja paniikinsekaisen anelun.

Yhtäkkiä hänen edessään seisoo joku. Hahmo on osittain läpinäkyvä ja häilyvä, ja kun se ojentaa kätensä ja silittää hänen poskeaan, hän tuntee vain kevyen kosketuksen, kuin höyhenen tai perhosen siiven. Lehto ei erota muuta kuin kasvot; suuret kauniit silmät ja hellän hymyn. Olento upottaa kätensä mustaan massaan, jota edelleen pulppuaa vatsan haavasta. Se työntää kätensä syvälle ja etsii jotakin. Vetää lopulta esiin suuren tumman möykyn. Se sykkii kädessä nykivään tahtiin ja Lehto tajuaa, että musta neste on siitä peräisin. Se puskee sitä esiin hallitsemattomina roiskahduksina ja tahraa olennon puhtaat, vaaleat kädet.

“Älä ota sitä”, Lehto kähisee suussa pyörivän tukahduttavan massan läpi. “Pistä se takaisin.”

Kenenkään ei kuulu nähdä sitä. Ei Lehdon itsensäkään, mutta vielä vähemmän jonkun tuollaisen.

Häilyvä olento ei tottele, vaan pitää myrkyllistä möykkyä käsissään kuin jotakin arvokasta, hellästi ja huolella. Se pudistaa päätään ja hymyilee. Lehdolla on etäinen tunne siitä, että hänen pitäisi vihata tuota hymyä, mutta hän ei enää tiedä miksi. Ilmeen näkeminen rauhoittaa häntä, ja lopulta kipu ja ahdistuskin katoavat hänen vajotessaan takaisin syvään uneen. Viimeisillä tajunnan rippeillä hän tuntee lämpimän käden omassaan, ja yrittää puristaa sitä. Peukalo sivelee hänen rystysiään, ja sitten Lehto ei tunne enää mitään.

 

-

 

Herääminen morfiinikooman jälkeen käy hankalasti. Lehto nousee siitä hitaasti kuin syvästä tummasta vedestä. Uupumus roikkuu hänessä vielä, tahtoo painaa takaisin uneen kuin märät vaatteet painavat veteen.

Lakanat ovat liian tiukasti hänen ympärillään. Ne ovat karheat ja kuumat, ja niiden alla on tukalaa. Jostain kauempaa kuuluu hiljaista puhetta ja lähempää kivunvalitusta. Ilmassa leijuu puhdistusaineen pistävä haju. Lehdon keskiruumiin ympäri on kierretty tiukka side, ja sen alta kutittaa raivostuttavasti. Hän tajuaa viiveellä olevansa kenttäsairaalassa.

Oivallusta seuraa kivun aalto, joka jysähtää häneen voimalla, niin että häntä huimaa ja oksettaa. Vahingoittuneet vatsalihakset kouristuvat kivuliaasti ja silmissä hämärtyy. On kuin mieli olisi viimeiseen asti yrittänyt suojella häntä ja pitää kivun loitolla, mutta nyt kun hän alkoi ajatella sitä, se kaatuu päälle ja täyttää vaativana koko tajunnan.

Hänen mahansa on reikäinen, aivan kuin hänen unessaan. Kahdesti häntä taisi osua, ja vaikkeivät luodit riittäneet tappamaan häntä, helvetin pahaa jälkeä ne tekivät silti. Lehto ei ollut vaatteilta pystynyt polulla tarkastelemaan vammoja kunnolla, ja nyt ne ovat siteiden alla piilossa. Hänen ei tarvitse nähdä niitä tietääkseen, että ne ovat vakavia. Niin vakavia, että hänen ei edes olisi pitänyt selvitä. Sisuskalut tuntuvat hapossa uitetulta jauhelihalta.

Jos hänelle on annettu jotain lääkkeitä, niistä ei ole mihinkään. Lehto yrittää hengittää, pihisee hampaiden välistä. Peitto hänen päällään tuntuu tukahduttavalta ja painaa liikaa. Hän työntää sitä vaivalloisesti pois, ja pieni ponnistus tuntuu vievän kaikki hänen voimansa viimeisiä rippeitä myöten.

Olo on repivästä kivusta huolimatta jotenkin tukahtunut, kuin hän olisi pumpulipilven sisällä, eristettynä muusta maailmasta. Aistit ovat tukossa, ja aivot myös. Lehto pudistaa päätään tokkuraisena, saa aikaan selkiytymisen sijaan vain lisää huimausta.

Morfiinia ne kai ovat pumpanneet hänet täyteen. Vaikutuksen lakkaaminen varmaan herätti hänet, Lehto miettii kankeasti. Hänellä ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka kauan on ollut tajuttomana.

Hän tuijottaa epätasaisesti valkoiseksi maalattuun kattoon, sen lautoihin, joita täplittävät pihkaa tihkuvat oksansilmät. Ne näyttävät olevan samaan aikaan äärettömän kaukana ja ahdistavan lähellä.

Lehto huokaisee syvään, ja liike aiheuttaa uuden puukoniskulta tuntuvan kipuaallon alavatsaan. Hän haluaa lisää morfiinia. Nyt.

Toisaalta hän ei halua sitä vereensä enää ikinä. Sen aiheuttama tokkura on epämiellyttävä ja turvaton olotila, jossa hän on täysin toimintakyvytön ja muiden armoilla. Hän ei halua kestää sitä yhtään kauempaa kuin on välttämätöntä. Hän ei myöskään kaipaa muiden vaivojensa lisäksi enää morfiinin niin helposti aikaansaamaa vahvaa addiktiota. Tulevaisuuttakin on pakko ajatella kun hän nyt kerran on elossa.

Saatanan perkeleen vittu. Lehto puree hammasta ja kiroaa mielessään. Yrittää kokeeksi nousta istumaan, mutta eihän siitä mitään tule. Jaloista ei ole mihinkään eivätkä käsivarretkaan kanna. Lehto romahtaa takaisin sängylle ja päästää tuskaisen äänen kun liike repii keskivartaloa.

Hän sulkee silmänsä ja tapailee vatsaa varovasti kädellään, puree hammasta jottei huutaisi.

Hetken kivussa vellottuaan Lehto kuulee askelia läheltä ja avaa taas silmänsä. Häntä kohti kiirehtii ryytyneen näköinen nuori lääkintälotta. Kai se näki tai kuuli hänen räpiköintinsä.

“Hyvää huomenta, herra alikersantti”, nainen hymyilee hänelle ärsyttävän myötätuntoisesti seisahtuessaan sängyn viereen. “Millainen olo teillä on?”

“No koita vittu arvata”, Lehto äyskähtää, nyökkää terävästi kohti reikäistä vatsaansa ja hyödyttömiä jalkojaan.

Nainen ei edes säpsähdä. On kai tottunut kuulemaan rumaa kieltä haavoittuneilta. Tuhahtaa vain huvittuneesti, vetää lupaa kysymättä Lehdon peittoa syrjään sen verran että pystyy tarkistamaan siteiden kunnon. Reuhtomisesta huolimatta niistä ei näy tihkuvan verta läpi, joten lottakin antaa olla ja laskee peitteen takaisin Lehdon päälle.

“Minä olen lotta Silvennoinen. Marjatta on etunimi, siksikin saa sanoa. Kutsukaa vaan milloin tahansa jos tarvitsette jotain. Arvatenkin olette hyvin kipeä ja väsynyt”, lotta puhelee ärsyttävän asiallisella äänellä kohentaessaan Lehdon tyynyä. Nutturasta karannut kiharainen hiussuortuva kehystää naisen kalpeita kasvoja, ja silmien alla on yhtä syvät ja tummat varjot kuin monella sotilaalla. Sillä on puhdas esiliina nuhruisen näköisen puvun päällä ja askelissa hätäinen rytmi. Lehto ei ymmärrä näitä ihmisiä. Kuka helvetti tänne tulee vapaaehtoisena.

“Olette ollut tajuttomana kolme päivää”, lotta jatkaa. “Sillä aikaa tehtiin leikkaus, vatsastanne poistettiin kaksi luotia. Säästin ne teille. Moni haluaa pitää ne, tiedä sitten minkä takia.”

Lehto ottaa pienen lasipullon jonka lotta ojentaa hänelle. Sen sisällä on kaksi luotia, puhtauttaan kiiltelevinä. Joku on ne pessyt, eikä Lehto oikein ymmärrä, mitä hänen niillä pitäisi tehdä. Tässä ovat ne perkeleet, jotka häneltä melkein veivät hengen. Pieniä harmaita metallinpaloja. Kusivat ainoan hommansa, sen takia Lehto on täällä edelleen.

Lehto nostaa vaivalloisesti kättään sen verran, että saa laskettua pullon sängyn vieressä seisovalle kiikkerälle pienelle pöydälle. Katselee ympärilleen huoneessa, jonka kaikissa muissa sängyissä nukkuu haavoittuneita.

“Me olemme nyt kenttäsairaalaksi muutetussa vanhassa koulussa”, lotta selitää kysymättä. “Parin päivän päästä te lähdette Helsinkiin sairaalaan, ja sieltä jossain vaiheessa kuntoutukseen. Taitaa olla niin, että teidän osaltanne tämä sota oli tässä.”

“No tajuaahan sen”, Lehto tuhahtaa. Katsoo jalkojaan, jotka makaavat painavina ja liikkumattomina peiton alla.

“Ihan näin meidän kesken”, lotta sanoo puoliääneen ja kumartuu hiukan lähemmäs Lehtoa, “teinä en luovuttaisi aivan vielä. Kuulemma toinen luoti sivusi selkärankaanne ja tärskäytti sitä aika tavalla, aiheutti vahinkoa, mutta käsittääkseni hermojen katkeamisesta ei ole todisteita.”

Sanat saavat Lehdon nostamaan katseensa nopeasti lottaan, sydän kurkussa, toiveikkaampana kuin olisi ollenkaan viisasta. 

“Kuntoutuksen jälkeen saatatte hyvin pystyä vielä kävelemään jotenkuten”, lotta jatkaa. “Tunnon pitäisi palautua pikkuhiljaa. Kävelyn opettelu uudelleen ottaa aikaa ja voimia, mutta oikealla motivaatiolla…”

Lehto ei enää edes kuule lotan sanoja. Kaiken huomion vie se, että nyt kun hän keskittyy, hänen jalkansa todella tuntuvat jollakin tavalla painavilta. Peitto tuntuu niidenkin päällä etäisesti lämpimältä. Kunnossa ne eivät ole, ja oikeastaan ne tuntuvat pelottavalla tavalla irrallisilta, kuin jonkun toisen jaloilta joista Lehdolle tulee tietoa vain pätkivän ja särisevän puhelinyhteyden kautta. Mutta Lehto _tuntee_ ne.

Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ja yrittää liikuttaa jalkojaan, ensin vasenta ja sitten oikeaa. Mitään ei tapahdu. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja reuhtoo kaikin voimin. Puree hammasta ja tuntee lihasten nykivän, ja saa lopulta aikaan pienen heilahduksen.

“Niin sitä pitää!” lotta hymyilee. “Ottakaa vaan ihan rauhallisesti, teillä on nyt aikaa yllin kyllin.”

Lehto huokaa ja luovuttaa, nojautuu takaisin tyynylle. Reuhtominen vei kaikki voimat, vaikkei juuri mitään edes tapahtunut. Lotta kysyy haluaako hän morfiinia nukkumiseen, mutta Lehto pudistaa päätään. Hän haluaa tehdä kaikkensa kestääkseen ilman. Sitäpaitsi kipu on muistutus siitä, että hän on elossa. Siihenkin ajatukseen on kai pakko yrittää nyt tottua.

Lotta nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä ja katsoo sitten hymyillen viereiseen sänkyyn. Lehto tajuaa vasta nyt, että muut sängyt ja niissä nukkuvat, kuka mistäkin kohtaa paketoidut haavoittuneet, ovat tavallisen matkan päässä, mutta tämä toinen sänky on aivan Lehdon oman lähellä. Siinä makaa unisena silmiään räpyttelevä Riitaoja. Se on juuri herännyt, morfiinipöllyssä kai itsekin. Sen hiukset ovat pörrössä ja vasen käsivarsi lepää peitteen päällä siteisiin kiedottuna.

Riitaojan näkeminen aiheuttaa Lehdossa sellaisen epämukavan levottomuuden, että hän lähtisi paikalta heti jos vain kykenisi. Hän ei kuitenkaan pääsisi näillä jaloilla vielä metriäkään, ja siksi hänen on pakko jäädä paikoilleen.

Lotta toivottaa Riitaojalle iloisesti hyvää huomenta, ja Riitaoja hymyilee sille ujosti.

“Huomenta. Onko Lehto - ”

Riitaojan katse sattuu häneen ja lause jää kesken. Onnellinen hymy valaisee kasvot kuin auringonnousu pitkän yön jälkeen. Se muuttaa piirteet kokonaan. Väsymyksen merkit näyttävät katoavan kokonaan puhtaan ilon tieltä.

“Sinä olet herännyt”, Riitaoja toteaa hiljaa, kuin sanoisi jotain kovinkin tärkeää. Lehto nyökkää sanomatta mitään. Mitä hiton huolestuneen pikkuvaimon roolia tuokin on täällä vetänyt Lehdon ollessa tajuttomana? Itse se on varmaan sänkynsäkin hiissannut tuohon lähelle. Koko tämän sairaalan henkilökunta varmaan tajuaa jo, ettei Riitaojan suhtautuminen Lehtoon ole ihan sopivuuden rajoissa.

Lehto ei millään pysty ymmärtämään Riitaojaa. Sitä, miten se voi olla niin iloinen hänet nähdessään. Eikö sen pitänyt pelätä ja inhota häntä?

Ei helvetti soikoon ainakaan _rakastaa._

Lehto työnsi Riitaojan jo kertaalleen pois kun se tarjosi jotain sen suuntaista. Ajatus kammotti silloin, ja niin se tekee edelleen. Sen yön jälkeen Lehto ei ole juuri muuta tehnytkään kuin käyttänyt Riitaojaa hyväkseen, itsekkäästi ja esineellistäen. Luulisi nyt, että sellainen saisi kenet tahansa lähtemään vauhdilla, mutta ei näköjään Riitaojaa.

Sen sijaan se on mennyt rakastumaan häneen. Koko ajatus saa Lehdon aivot menemään oikosulkuun. Miten joku tuollainen pehmeä ja… _puhdas_ ihminen voi haluta jonkun sellaisen kuin hänet? Ja miten Riitaoja onnistuu löytämään itsestään varmuutta ja vahvuutta juuri tässä asiassa, kun ei koskaan muutoin?

Lehto toivoo, että heidän edellinen keskustelunsa olisi ollut vain kuumehoure, että se kaikki olisi ollut vain unta, mutta Riitaojan hölmössä hymyssä näkyy nytkin kaikki se, mistä se silloin puhui.

“Minä jätän teidät vaihtamaan kuulumisia”, lotta keskeyttää tiiviin katsekontaktin hymyillen hiukan hämmentyneesti. “Kutsukaa jos tarvitsette.”

Lotta siirtyy huoneen toiseen päähän kyselemään jonkun toisen potilaan vointia, ja Riitaoja kääntyy paremmin Lehtoon päin.

“Miten voit?” se kysyy hiljaa, huolestuneena.

“Mahani on seula ja jalat eivät juuri liiku”, Lehto sähähtää. Miten tässä nyt sitten pitäisi voida. Riitaoja ei säikähdä, mutta sen kulmien väliin ilmestyy surullinen ryppy.

“Tiedän. Minä olen pahoillani.”

Riitaoja todella näyttää siltä, että on pahoillaan. Suurien silmien koiranpentumainen katse saa Lehdon liikahtamaan kiusaantuneena. Riitaoja on kai pahoillaan siitä että Lehto kärsii, koska Riitaojan syytähän se on, että Lehto on ylipäätään elossa ensinkään.

“Ne kursi minut kokoon nopeasti, mutta sinä olit leikkauksessa kauan. Pelkäsin että. Että menisit.” Riitaoja puhuu niin nopeasti, että takeltelee.

Lehto huokaa tuskastuneena ja sulkee silmänsä. Ei halua kohdata Riitaojan rehellisen totista ilmettä. Ehkä olisi kaikkien kannalta parempi jos hän olisikin mennyt, mutta tässä hän nyt kuitenkin on, edelleen.

“Minä oon ihan kunnossa”, Riitaoja jatkaa kysymättä. “Verta män aika paljon, ja käsi toimii aika huonosti, mutta muuten.”

Lehto äännähtää mitäänsanomattomasti, ja Riitaoja jatkaa: “Mutta ihan tajuissani minä olin vielä silloin. Tarkoitin kaikkea, mitä sanoin.”

Lehto katsahtaa siihen taas. Riitaoja katsoo eteensä hermostuksissaan ja vähän punastuneena, puristaa peittoa terveen kätensä nyrkkiin. Miksi tätä pitää vielä kaivella, Lehto haluaa huutaa sille. Miksei voi vain antaa olla ja teeskennellä, ettei mitään koskaan sanottu? Tämä tuntuu kummalta ja pistää Lehdon sisällä liikkeelle jotain pelottavaa, jota hän ei halua kohdata.

“Mitä sinä haluat että minä tuohon sanon?” Lehto yrittää ärähtää, mutta hänen kauhukseen ääni tulee ulos melkein pehmeänä.

Ei hän pysty vastaamaan samoin. Ei vaikka haluaisi.

Eikä hän halua.

On… on hänellä jotain. Niitä tunteita jotka liittyvät Riitaojaan ja vellovat epämääräisenä massana Lehdon rinnassa, niitä joita hän on epätoivoisesti yrittänyt hukuttaa seksiin ja vihaan ja kaikkeen siltä väliltä. Joiden olemassaoloa hän ei enää pysty kieltämään, ja jotka Riitaojankin on kai täytynyt huomata viimeistään silloin, kun Lehto antoi sen suudella.

Lehto ei osaisi pukea niitä sanoiksi, ei edes halua. Ne eivät muutenkaan ole oikein, eivät Riitaojalle, ei niissä ole tarpeeksi.

“En… en minä välttämättä mitään”, Riitaoja vilkaisee häneen pieni surumielinen hymynhäivä suupielessään. “Kunhan tiedät voan.”

Lehto nyökkää mykkänä. Tietäähän hän. Ei ymmärrä eikä hyväksy, mutta tietää.

“Ja tiedät, että minä olen tässä”, Riitaoja jatkaa. “Sitten kun sinä alat kävellä taas, niin minä autan jos soan.”

Lehto korskahtaa vihaisesti. Omin voimin hän aikoo selvitä, niin kuin kaikesta muustakin. “Etköhän sinä ole auttanut jo ihan tarpeeksi.”

Riitaoja piti hänet hengissä, siinä on enemmänkin kuin tarpeeksi. Lehto ei totta puhuen tiedä, ollako siitä vihainen vai kiitollinen. Hän on täällä kärsimässä Riitaojan takia, mutta toisaalta kuoleminen parikymppisenä tässä hänen vihaamassaan sodassa olisi tuntunut liiaksi häviämiseltä. Ironiselta suorastaan. Tämä maa ei ole antanut Lehdolle mitään; häntä ei suuremmin kiinnosta antaa sen puolesta henkeään.

Jos Lehto olisi ikinä halunnut kuolla, ei se olisi ollut mikään ongelma. Mitä täällä turhaan keikkumaan jos paloa olisi ollut lähteä. Rintamallahan se on nähty, että tappaa hän kyllä osaa.

Nyt on kuitenkin nähty sekin, että osaa hän elääkin, jos joku ensin pakottaa. Eletään nyt sitten, vaikka pelkkää piruuttaan. Mielellään kävellen, mutta apua hän ei siihen aio ottaa.

Tiedä sitten miten hän oppii suhtautumaan siihen, että Riitaoja välttämättä haluaa olla hänen vierellään. Ei hän sitä siihen halua, tuollaista hyödytöntä tonttua. Tai vaikka haluaisikin, niin Riitaoja itse oppisi varsin pian vihaamaan Lehtoa. Jättäisi hänet niin kuin kaikki muutkin ovat jättäneet. Ei sellaista kannata edes ajatella.

Oikeastaan hän ei haluaisi ajatella juuri nyt mitään. Mahaan koskee taas niin helvetin kovasti, että se hämärtää kaiken muun. Riitaoja taitaa nähdä sen hänestä, sillä se kutsuu sen äskeisen lotan heidän luokseen. Lehtoa ärsyttää niiden hyysääminen, mutta lopulta morfiiniliuoksen tuoma suloinen rauha on hetken aikaa melkein sen arvoista, että näyttää heikolta.

Ennen tajuttomuuteen liukumista Lehto ehtii vielä nähdä Riitaojan hellän, huolestuneen katseen, mutta kokee sen aiheuttaman ärtymyksen enää hajoavana häivänä, joka sekin väistyy armollisen unen tieltä. 

 

-

 

Seuraavana päivänä Lehto herää taas kipuun, mutta käskee häntä katsomaan tullutta lottaa antamaan morfiinia pienimmän mahdollisen annoksen. Kipu ei sillä lähde, mutta siltä taittuu pahin terä, ja Lehdon ajattelu pysyy tarpeeksi terävänä. Juuri mikään ei häiritse häntä yhtä paljon, kuin ajatus itsestään lääkehuuruista sekavana ja suojattomana. Jo muiden läsnäollessa nukkuminen on ikävää, mutta rintamaolosuhteissa siihen on joutunut tottumaan.

Katse sattuu vieressä tuhisevaan Riitaojaan. Nyt kun ollaan vähän kauempana etulinjasta, se ei enää valvo öitään hermoillen, vaan nukkuu jatkuvasti. Näyttää aina niin täydellisen levolliselta ja rauhalliselta, että Lehtoa ärsyttää. Hän kääntyy vaivalloisesti poispäin ja sulkee silmänsä, yrittää itsekin vielä nukkua.

Hiukan myöhemmin lotta Silvennoisen ääni hätkähdyttää Lehdon hereille, kun nainen pistää päänsä huoneeseen ja huikkaa: “Alikersantti Lehto! Teille on vieras!”

Sen takaa huoneeseen astuu Määttä.

Määttä katselee ympärilleen, ilme tavanomaisen mitäänsanomattomana. Sen suupieli kääntyy kuitenkin hymyyn kun se huomaa Lehdon. Se ottaa seinänvierustalta ylimääräisen tuolin ja kantaa sen hänen sänkynsä viereen.

“Hei”, Määttä tervehtii yksinkertaisesti. Lehto nyökkää.

“Päästivät vain yhden tulemaan tänään. Rahikainen olisi tullut mutta jotain hommia ne sen laittoivat tekemään.”

Lehto nyökkää taas. Jotenkin hänestä tuntuu, ettei Rahikaista suuremmin haittaa olla poissa nyt, kun Lehto on hereillä. Pinnariksi ja välttelijäksihän kaikki sen tietävät, eikä se sen omaatuntoa ole koskaan painanut. Nyt sitä kuitenkin varmaan kiusaisi katsoa Lehtoa silmiin. Kun he molemmat tiedostavat sen jättäneen hänet.

Ei Lehto siitä kaunaa kanna, niinhän hän oli itsekin käskenyt tekemään. Sulaa tyhmyyttä se Riitaojalta oli, tulla häntä hakemaan ja vielä jäädä viereen istumaan pitkäksi aikaa. Lehto ei odota sellaista keneltäkään.

He istuvat hiljaa, kunnes Määttä nostaa repun sängyn reunalle. Näostä päätellen se onkin Lehdon oma eikä Määtän. Määttä jaksaa pitää varusteensa hyvässä kunnossa, ompelee iltapuhteena repeämät kuntoon niin omista kamppeistaan kuin pientä maksua vastaan muidenkin. Tässä repussa on epämääräisiä reikiä ja tahroja, koska Lehtoa ei ole juuri jaksanut kiinnostaa minkä näköisenä hän täällä kulkee. Mullan ja veren peitossa ollaan niin usein, ettei putsaamisella ja puunaamisella ole hänen laskujensa mukaan kovin suurta väliä.

“Tavarasi jäivät”, Määttä toteaa. “Vaan minäpä poimin ne matkaan nyt kun tulin. Kirjatkin.”

Lehto kiittää ja kurkistaa reppuun. Siinä on päällimmäisenä kaksi täyttä askia tupakkaa. Hän kohottaa kulmiaan Määtälle.

“On se vaan kumma miten eilen ei kellään ollut yhden yhtä sätkää”, Mättä mietiskelee pilke silmäkulmassa, “mutta tänään kun sinusta mainitsin niin alkoihan noita löytyä melkein jokaisen taskuista.”

Lehto uhmaa talon sääntöjä ja lottien tuikeita katseita ja sytyttää yhden. Tarjoaa Määtällekin, joka kohauttaa hartioitaan ja ottaa sen. On kai ihmiselle tällaisessa kunnossa suotava paheensa. Niin kai lotatkin ajattelevat, koska kukaan niistä ei sano mitään.

“Helsinkiin kuulemma pian”, Määttä toteaa ja puhaltaa savurenkaan.

“Niin ne uhkailevat”, Lehto sanoo ja seuraa katsellaan kauemmas leijuvaa rengasta. “Kuntoutukseen.”

“Ovatkos ne sanoneet mitään? Jaloista.” Se on siis kuullut jotain joltain lotalta tai päätellyt itse. Kaipa Lehdosta huomaa, ettei hän liikuta niitä ollenkaan.

“Positiivisia ovat olleet.”

Hän ei sano, ettei oikeasti tiedä. Hän ei tiedä mihin tästä lähtee, ei tiedä mitä voi tehdä. Vaikka hän oppisikin vielä kävelemään, ei hänestä enää ole ruumiilliseen työhön, se on selvää. Ajat autonapumiehenä ovat ohi. Tulevaisuus on musta kuilu, johon hän on väistämättä ajautumassa ilman mitään ohjeita tai selviytymiskeinoja.

Lehto ei sano mitään, mutta Määttä taitaa silti ymmärtää. Se istuu siinä kauan, hiljaa mutta lähellä.

 

-

 

Riitaoja herää Määtän tehdessä lähtöä.

“Vaan nyt taitaa maanpuolustus taas kutsua”, Määttä sanoo noustessaan ylös ja oikoessaan takkiaan. Se huomaa Riitaojan unisen, pöllämystyneen katseen, ja tervehtii.

Riitaoja vastaa hymyillen, ja Lehto jää epähuomiossa miettimään sitä hymyä. Se on hölmön näköinen niinkuin kaikki Riitaojan ilmeet, mutta erilainen kuin ne, jotka tuntuvat olevan vain Lehtoa varten. Riitaojan pelko kuuluu yhtälailla sodalle kuin Lehdolle, mutta euforian ja todellisen onnen aiheuttamat ilmeet ovat jotenkin ihmeen kaupalla vain hänen. Lehdon ei missään nimessä pitäisi, mutta hän tuntee siitä jonkinlaista synkkää mielihyvää. Omistushalua, johon hänellä ei ole mitään oikeutta.

Riitaoja kyselee joukkueen perään, ja Määttä kertoo niiden kuulumisia. Ovat kuulemma kunnossa ja lähettävät terveisiä.

“Olkaa varovaisia siellä”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa. Määttä hymähtää ja pörröttää sen hiuksia, saa sen posket punertumaan hämmennyksestä.

“Ainahan me”, Määttä vakuuttaa. “Ei sinun meistä tarvitse enää huolehtia. Vaan koittakaahan te parantua.” Lehdolta ei jää huomaamatta hymynpoikanen Määtän kasvoilla eikä liioin se, miten se tekee heistä lauseellaan yksikön, miten se katsoo heitä kahta pilke silmäkulmassa. Jos tästä ylös pääsisi, niin Lehto mottaisi sitä olkavarteen ja käskisi olemaan vihjailematta olemattomia. Hän ei pääse, joten tyytyy vain mulkaisemaan vihaisesti. Määttä ei ole huomaavinaan. 

Se kaivaa vielä taskustaan jonkun pienen paketin Riitaojalle. Kai siinä on joukkueen pojilta jotakin, ruokaa varmaan kun kerran Riitaoja ei juuri polta. Paketin annettuaan Määttä heilauttaa heille vielä kättään ja lähtee. Lehto katsoo hetken sen perään, mutta ottaa sitten repusta summamutikassa kirjan ja avaa sen.

Riitaoja mutustaa hetken hiljaisena pakettinsa sisältöä, jotain keksejä ilmeisesti, mutta kiinnostuu sitten Lehdon tekemisistä.

“Mitä sinä luet?” se kysyy pehmeällä äänellä, hieroen vielä unisena silmiään kuin pikkulapsi.

Kysymys on kiusallinen, eikä Lehto oikeastaan halua vastata.

Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt lukemisesta, koska on aina ollut siinä huono. Tahti on hidas ja sanat ja kirjaimet menevät sekaisin. Lukemiseen ei koskaan syntynyt kunnollista rutiinia, kun Lehto kävi lapsena niin vähän koulua. Hänen pitkäaikaisin kasvattiperheensä kyllä päästi hänet kouluun, mutta talon työt olivat niin raskaat ja veivät niin paljon aikaa, ettei Lehdolla ollut voimia keskittyä koulunkäyntiin. Ei sillä että opiskelu olisi häntä paljon kiinnostanutkaan. Laskennossa hän oli kohtalaisen hyvä, mutta lukeminen oli kokonaan toinen juttu. Hän oppi alkeet, ja siihen se sitten jäikin.

Vasta myöhemmin Lehto joutui huomaamaan, ettei maailmassa oikein tahtonut pärjätä ilman lukutaitoa. Tuli liian helposti huijatuksi, jos iski puumerkkinsä työsopimukseen lukematta sen pientä pränttiä. Kouluun hänellä ei ollut enää asiaa, joten hän opetteli itse, pelkällä sisulla ja osin ihan näyttämisen halusta, sillä tyhmä Lehdon poika ei ollut, sanoivat muut mitä tahansa.

Ennen sotaa hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan lukenut huvikseen. Pyöritteli silmiään kun alokasaikana jotkut kirkassilmäiset pojat rahtasivat kotoa laukkukaupalla kirjoja jotka kuulemma olivat täynnä yleviä aatteita ja tarinoita maailmalta. Ei niillä Lehdon mielestä tehnyt mitään.

Kaarnan mielestä hänen olisi pitänyt lukea, kun hän muka oli teräväkin. Paskan marjat, ajatteli Lehto silloin. Hänenlaistensa ei tarvinnut olla mitään kirjaviisaita. Riitti kun pystyi ruumiilliseen työhön.

Sitten Kaarna kuoli, ja hetken aikaa kirjojen näkeminenkin sattui, vaikkei Lehto sitä halunnutkaan myöntää edes itselleen.

Pikkuhiljaa Lehto alkoi kuitenkin miettiä, että mitä jos sittenkin. Hän oli huvikseen hankkinut muutamia lukion kirjoja, vaihtanut niitä tupakkaan ja pelannut niitä niiltä parempien perheiden pojilta, jotka rintamalle päästyään olivat innokkaita heittämään pois entisen elämänsä ja sellaiset turhuudet kuin koulutuksen.

Lehto ei itsekään halua takaisin koulun penkille, eikä hänestä olisi ylioppilaskirjoituksiin osallistumaan muutenkaan. Äidinkielestä se ottaisi kiinni. 

Hän kuitenkin lukee. Silloin tällöin vain, välinpitämätöntä esittäen, mutta lukee kuitenkin. Hiljalleen, välistä tuskallisen hitaasti, hän oppii. Matematiikkaa ja biologiaa, kemiaa ja fysiikkaa. Vaikkei Lehto koskaan ääneen myöntäisi olevansa sellaisesta kiinnostunut, itselleen hänen on pakko myöntää, että välillä tästä tuntuu olevan apua. Joskus kun hän on oikein vihainen, tuntuu hyvältä ottaa käteen aseen sijaan kirja, ja uppoutua täysin kaikkeen siihen tietoon siitä, miten maailma toimii. Ei ihmisten maailma tai yhteiskunta, se häntä ei liikuta pätkääkään, vaan tämä planeetta ja maailmankaikkeus. Kun syventyy kaikkein perimmäisimpiin asioihin, kemiallisiin kaavoihin, luonnon lakeihin, atomeihin, voi rauhoittua hetkeksi. Kun tajuaa, miten vähän ihmiskunta kokonaisuudessaan maailmasta tietää, voi kokea olevansa todella vain häviävän pieni pala universumia, yhtä pieni kuin kaikki muutkin.

Mitään tällaista Lehto ei voi Riitaojalle sanoa. Ei hän kehtaa paljastaa itseään sillä tavalla. Riitaoja tietää jo valmiiksi aivan liikaa. Uteluun on helppo vastata ivallisesti hymähtäen: “Evankeliumia.”

Riitaoja puuskahtaa hassusti, kuin olisi ollut nauraa mutta nielaissut sen viime hetkellä. “Et kai?”

“No helvetti, en.” Lehto pyöräyttää silmiään. Riitaoja unohtaa ensimmäisen aiheen, mutta jatkaa utelua.

“Niin minä aattelinkin. Et taija olla oikein uskonnollinen?” Se katsoo häneen niin kiinnostuneena, niin avoimesti. Lehto katsoo pois.

“Ei kukaan täysjärkinen ole.”

Riitaoja hymähtää, kenties myöntävästi, vaikka Lehto on kuullut sen rukoilevan keskellä taistelua ja joskus ihan hiljaa iltaisinkin.

“Ittestäni minä en oikein tiijä, mutta meillä kotona ollaan kovasti. Kyllä minäkin pienenä uskoin”, Riitaoja sanoo haikeasti hymyillen. “Sillon se oli helppoa. Mutta ei enää.”

Riitaoja tarkoittaa kai sotaa, kaikkea tätä kuolemaa ja kipua. Ehkä myös… heitä, mitä se sitten merkitseekään.

“Lehto… mitä sinä aijot tämän jälkeen?”

Sodan jälkeen, parantumisen jälkeen. Lehdolla ei ole aavistustakaan.

“En tiedä”, hän toteaa totuudenmukaisesti. “Sinä?”

“No, sinä tiijät mitä minä kaikkein eniten haluaisin”, Riitaoja huomauttaa hiljaa. Varmaan se katsoo häntä, mutta Lehto ei kehtaa tarkistaa.

“Niin.” Hän ei lupaa mitään.

Ei myöskään kiellä, vaikka pitäisi. Jättää ajatuksen ilmaan leijumaan.

“Kotiin… varmaan sitten. Auttamaan töissä, jos ne huolivat. Se pelottaa”, Riitaoja myöntää. “Eri tavalla kuin mikään täällä. Kun minä en oo enää sellainen kuin olin, oikein millään tavalla.”

Lehto muistaa vielä alokasaikojen Riitaojan. Ujo ja arka se oli, esittäytyi ensin Ristoksi ennen kuin oppi paikan tavoille ja alkoi käyttää sukunimeä niin kuin kaikki muutkin. Silloin se oli hiljainen, mutta ei vielä säikky. Kunnioitti kyllä ylempiään liiaksikin, ja pelkäsi, muttei samalla tavalla hysteerisesti kuin nykyään. Se osasi vielä nauraa ja nukkua yönsä rauhallisesti näkemättä painajaisia.

Riitaoja ennen sotaa oli kesän lapsi, herkkä ja suojassa kasvanut. Monesta kohtaa pehmeä, mutta kuitenkin ehjä. Lehto ei muista olleensa itse koskaan sellainen.

Lehto ei sano tulevaisuudesta mitään, eikä Riitaoja enää kysy. Lehto lukee, ja Riitaoja istuu vain hiljaa, miettii jotain. Illasta sen katse käy lasittuneeksi. Silvennoinen tulee askareidensa välissä juttelemaan, ilmoittaa että heidän kyytinsä Helsinkiin lähtee huomenna kymmeneltä. Sillekin Riitaoja vastaa jotenkin vaisusti. Lehto kokee outoa syyllisyyttä, aivan kuin tämä nyt olisi hänen vikansa. Ei kai Riitaoja nyt noin maahan hänen vastaamattomuutensa takia menisi?

Lehto ei saa vastausta, sillä ennen kuin hän pääsee selville edes siitä, haluaako kysyä, Riitaoja paneutuu makuulle selkä Lehtoon päin ja nukahtaa.

 

-

 

Seuraavana aamuna Lehto herää ennen Riitaojaa. Riitaoja nukkuu viereisessä sängyssä rauhattomasti. Se kääntyilee ja näkee kai jotain unta. Kulmien välissä on ryppy ja hiukset liimautuvat hikiseen otsaan. Poskilla on syvä puna, ja hengitys käy raskaammin kuin unessa on normaalia.

“Riitaoja”, Lehto sanoo aavistaen pahaa. Hän korottaa ääntään, mutta Riitaoja ei herää vaikka hän toistelee nimeä useampaan otteeseen. Lopulta Lehto ottaa tyynynsä ja kurkottaa mätkäisemään sillä Riitaojan vatsaa.

Riitaoja hätkähtää, muttei ponkaise säikähtäneenä pystyyn kuten ennen herättyään yllättäen. Siitä Lehto tietää varmasti, että jotain on vialla. Riitaoja näyttää heräävän hitaasti, tahmeasti. Se vaikuttaa oudolta, räpyttelee liian hitaasti. Silmät seisovat päässä ja katse harhailee etsiessään Lehtoa.

“Lehto… huomenta… Minul on vähän hassu olo”, Riitaoja sanoo noustessaan huojuen istumaan. Ponnistus tuo hien pintaan sen ohimoilla ja ylähuulella. Ei saatana.

“Ota side pois tuosta kädestäs. Nyt”, Lehto käskee.

“En…” Riitaoja marisee kuin joku nulikka. Se yrittää nousta ylös ja tulla lähemmäs, mutta huojuu vaarallisesti.

“Istu, saatana!” Lehto ärähtää, ja saa Riitaojan pysähtymään. Se katsoo häneen epävarmana.

“Lehto - mikä minul on?” Riitaoja kuulostaa hätääntyneeltä ja kuumeiselta.

“Se side pois nyt”, Lehto komentaa painokkaammin. Riitaoja tottelee, ja sen sormien ponnetonta, haparoivaa liikettä tekee pahaa katsoa. Lopulta Riitaoja saa sideharson käärittyä pois. Se katsoo vammaansa ja parahtaa hiljaa. Kääntää sen kohti Lehtoa sanomatta sanaakaan. Lehto nojaa eteenpäin minkä kykenee, ja kavahtaa itsekin.

Näky ei varsinaisesti ole groteski. Luodin jättämä railo on tikattu kasaan niin siististi kuin mahdollista, ja periaatteessa sen olisi pitänyt pystyä parantumaan hyvin. Tikkien välissä kuitenkin märkii vähän, ja iho on haavan ympäriltä oudon värinen. Normaalia tummempi, kuin jostakin syvältä ihon alta kuultaisi vaaleanpunertavan harmaa sävy.

Lehto kiroaa. Tuo jos mikä on jonkinlainen myrkytys. Jeesus vitun perkele. Miten näin voi käydä sairaalassa? Milloin viimeksi tuokin side on vaihdettu? Miten nopeasti verenmyrkytys leviää, mitä tässä vaiheessa voi enää tehdä?

Lehto etsii katseellaan lottaa, ja näkeekin yhden vilahtavan käytävällä huoneen ohi.

“Hei!” Lehto karjahtaa. Lotta hätkähtää ja pistää päänsä huoneeseen.

“Jokin hätänä?” se kysyy viattomasti. Lehdon veri kiehuu raivosta näitä ihmisiä kohtaan, niiden huolimattomuutta ja tekopyhyyttä. 

“Neiti on hyvä ja kipittää hakemaan tohtorin ihan saatanan sassiin”, Lehto sähisee. Lotta vilkaisee kuumeisen ja ahdistuneen näköistä Riitaojaa ja nyökkää. Kääntyy kannoillaan ja kiirehtii pois. Tuskin se tuon välimatkan päästä erotti Riitaojan käden kuntoa, mutta Riitaojan yleinen olemus ja Lehdon paniikinsekainen raivo taisivat riittää vakuuttamaan sen.

Lääkäri saapuu nopeasti muutaman muun lotan kanssa. Ne kääntävät sängyn pyörien jarrut pois päältä, vaikka Riitaoja väittää hämmentyneenä voivansa ihan hyvin kävellä. Tohtorin mukana tullut Silvennoinen painaa Riitaojan kuitenkin hellästi takaisin sänkyyn, ja ne lähtevät kärräämään sitä pois. Sängyn kiikkerät pyörät vinkuvat, ja Riitaoja katsoo Lehtoon eksyneenä, kutsuu hätääntyneenä hänen nimeään. Lehto ei osaa sanoa mitään, ei voi muuta kuin katsoa, kun Riitaoja viedään pois.

 

-

 

Lehto kyselee raivokkaasti kaikilta lotilta joita näkee, mutta kukaan ei osaa kertoa hänelle mitään muuta, kuin että jonkinlainen leikkaus on meneillään. Kukaan ei ota vastuuta siitä, että potilas joutui hengenvaaralliseen tilaan aivan heidän nenänsä edessä, eikä Lehdon raivo ota laantuakseen. Jos hän pystyisi nousemaan ylös, nostaisi hän varmasti muutamia ihmisiä kauluksista seinälle ja rikkoisi joitakin huonekaluja. 

Lehdon mitta alkaa olla täysi kun lotta Silvennoinen viimein tulee hänen luokseen.

“Kerro nyt helvetti soikoon _jotain_ ", Lehto sähisee, välittämättä ääntä värjäävästä epätoivosta.

Silvennoinen laskee kätensä hänen hartialleen. “Hän jää henkiin.”

Lehto sulkee silmänsä. Ehkä kiittäisi jotakuta jumalaa jos sellaisiin uskoisi. Silvennoinen ei anna hänen velloa helpotuksessaan kauaa.

“Kyyti Helsinkiin lähtee pian. Teidät pitäisi saada lämpimämpiin vaatteisiin ja autoon”, se sanoo pahoittelevaan sävyyn.

“Minä en lähde”, Lehto sanoo suoraan. Silvennoinen huokaisee.

“Ymmärrän että olette huolissanne, mutta olen pahoillani, teidän pitäisi silti mennä. Minä voin kirjoittaa teille kunhan tiedän tarkemmin - “

“Jos se tilasta on kiinni”, Lehto keskeyttää, “niin pistäkää vaikka istumaan johonkin nurkkaan ja antakaa sänky seuraavalle tarvitsijalle. Mutta minä en lähde.”

Silvennoinen hiljenee ja katsoo vakavana häntä silmiin. Lehtoa ei vittuakaan kiinnosta mitä se hänen silmissään näkee. Ilman Riitaojaa hän ei ole menossa tästä mihinkään. Ei hän voi sitä kuolemankieliin jättää, kun sekin pysyi hänen rinnallaan samankaltaisessa tilanteessa.

Lotta huokaisee. Sitten se Lehdon yllätykseksi hymyilee salaliittolaismaisesti. “Vai niin. Olisihan minun pitänyt huomata, että teidän tilanne on selvästikin sellaiseen siirtoon vielä aivan liian epävakaa. Ette te millään voi vielä lähteä. Vien tiedon heti eteenpäin.”

Lehto nyökkää osaamatta oikein sanoa mitään. Silvennoinen madaltaa ääntään, kuiskaa: “Olkaa sitten… hyvä hänelle. Pitäkää huolta. Sotamies Riitaoja on hyvä mies, ja meikäläisillä on muutenkin tarpeeksi vaikeaa.”

Lehto katsoo sitä terävästi ja pudistaa päätään. Mitä tuokin menee omin päin päättelemään, ja vielä puhuu näistä asioista julkisella paikalla. Eikä minkäänlainen _solidaarisuus_ ole sen arvoista, että tuolla tavoin ilmiantaa itsensä yhtään kenellekään. Lehto arvostaa vastahakoisesti Silvennoisen apua sekä sen rohkeutta, mutta nainen on tarpeettoman avoin, ehkä typeräkin. Lehto toivoo että se älyää edes olla varovainen, jos sillä lottien joukossa on joku samaan suuntaan taipuvainen kaveri.

Lehto ei lupaa mitään, eikä kiitä, mutta Silvennoinen hymyilee hänelle niinkuin hän olisi tehnyt kummatkin. Se vaihtaa hänen siteensä turhanpäiväisiä jutustellen ja lähtee sitten selvittämään kuljetuksen järjestävälle taholle, ettei Lehto olekaan lähdössä.

Lehto etsii repustaan ainoan lääketiedettä käsittelevän kirjansa ja yrittää keskittyä. Myrkytyksistä kerrotaan ärsyttävän pintapuolisesti ja vähän, eikä Lehto opi oikeastaan mitään uutta. Sama selkäydinvaurioiden kanssa. Hän sulkee kirjan turhautuneena.

 

-

 

Riitaoja on unessa kun joku lotta kärrää sen takaisin. Se näyttää kalpealta ja sairaalta. 

Sen paidan vasen hiha roikkuu tyhjänä. Ne ovat vieneet siltä käden.

Huonot jalat ovat ainut asia joka estää Lehtoa karkaamasta lotan kimppuun.

“Miten helvetissä näin voi käydä vaikka ollaan sairaalassa?” hän tivaa lotalta, joka hätkähtää vihaista äänensävyä.

“Olen pahoillani, mutta meillä on pulaa henkilökunnasta”, lotta yrittää selittellä. “Tulehdusta ei vain huomattu ajoissa.”

Lotta kiirehtii pois, ja Lehto jää katsomaan morfiinilla tainnutettua Riitaojaa. Peitteensä alla se näyttää hauraalta ja kevyeltä.

 

-

 

Lehto lukee lääketieteen perusteoksensa kannesta kanteen. Amputaatiota käsittelevässä luvussa kerrotaan haamusärystä ja proteeseista.

Lehto yrittää venytellä lääkärin ohjeiden mukaan. Oppii miten varpaita heilutetaan, ja on hetken aikaa taidosta naurettavan ylpeä.

Lehto vilkuilee nukkuvaa Riitaojaa ja odottaa. 

 

-

 

Herättyään Riitaoja tuijottaa tyhjästi eteensä. Näyttää nukelta, jota liikuttelevat narut ovat katkenneet. Lehto odottaa sen tavanomaista yritystä keventää tunnelmaa höpisemällä jotain, mutta kun sitä ei kuulu, Lehto päätyy lopulta itse jurosti kysymään, miten Riitaoja voi.

“En oikein tiedä”, Riitaoja naurahtaa. Äänessä on epätoivoisen hysteerinen kaiku, katseessa se tuttu avuttomuus. “Minä tunnen sen vielä. Kivun. Miten siihen voi sattua vaikka sitä ei edes ole enää?”

Lehto selittää lyhytsanaisesti haamusärystä. Siitä, että katkaistut hermot aiheuttavat sitä, että sen pitäisi vähentyä ajan kanssa. Että kuulemma siihen tottuu. Riitaoja nyökkäilee, muttei rauhoitu yhtään. Kun Silvennoinen tuo sille morfiiniannoksen, Riitaoja ottaa sen vastaan kiitollisena, ehkä liiankin.

Se käpertyy pieneksi palloksi peitteensä alle, ja Lehto kokee outoa, vierasta halua laskea käden sen olkapäälle ja vain pitää sitä siinä. Ei hän tästä yletä, mutta ajatus jää vaivaamaan.

 

-

 

Rintamalta tuodaan sairaalaan uusia haavoittuneita, ja tila käy ahtaaksi. Riitaoja kyselee lotilta huolestuneena, rauhoittuu vasta kun saa varman tiedon ettei heidän tai kaatuneiden joukossa ole ketään heidän joukkueensa jäseniä.

Uusi kuljetus Helsinkiin järjestetään kuulemma pian, ja jotakin kautta siitä kulkee tieto myös rintamalinjaan, sillä kookoon jäseniä tulvii piani sankoin joukoin heitä hyvästelemään. Vanhala ja Sihvonen istuvat Riitaojan sängyn laidoilla ja yrittävät piristää sitä. Ilmeisesti kaitsijaksi lähtenyt Koskela juttelee kauempana jollekin lotalle.

Määttä ja Rahikainen tulevat muiden kanssa samalla kyydillä. Niiden on täytynyt jotenkin hankkia erityislupa, sillä normaalisti näin suurta osaa joukkueesta ei päästettäisi pois samaan aikaan, ei edes tällaiselle lyhyelle visiitille. Määttä kaivaa taskustaan risaisen korttipakan, ja he pelaavat joutessaan muutaman erän kasinoa käyttäen pöytänä Lehdon peiton peittämiä, edelleen enimmäkseen liikkumattomia jalkoja.

Rahikainen tyhjentää pöydän ruutukympillä, mutta tavallisen rasittavan juhlimisen sijaan virnistää vain pienesti ja jakaa uuden kierroksen sanomatta mitään. Siitä Lehto tietää, että se tuntee edelleen syyllisyyttä. Ei sen tarvitsisi, mutta Lehto ei viitsi alkaa rauhoittelemaan sitä kuitenkaan. Toetkoon omia aikojaan.

He laskevat pisteet; Määttä voittaa, Rahikainen häviää ruutukympistään huolimatta. Sitä ei tällä kertaa haittaa, se vain hymähtää. “Sitten kuhan siulla on jonkinlaine osote”, Rahikainen aloittaa kootessaan kortit siistiin pinoon, “nii pistä postia nii myö voijaa kirjottaa takas ja tulla lomil sinnuu kahtommaa.”

Lehto huokaa. “Varmaan asun helvetin pitkään siellä sairaalassa.” Hän epäilee pystyykö näillä jaloilla enää koskaan kävelemään. Siitä aiheutuu osoitteen antamisen suhteen pieni ongelma, sillä jos hän ei pysty tekemään töitä, hänellä tuskin on varaa vuokraan. Kai valtion on pakko jonkinlaista sairaseläkettä maksaa, mutta sitä ei tiedä mihin sellainen riittää.

Lehto ei viitsi mainita näistä asioista mitään. Määtällä ja Rahikaisella on tarpeeksi ajateltavaa siinä, että yrittävät pysyä hengissä ja järjissään rintamalla. Tosin jälkimmäisessä Rahikaisen kohdalla peli on jo menetetty, minkä se todistaakin heti.

“Kirjoita joka tapauksessa”, se käskee. Sen naama venyy kujeilevaan virnistykseen kun se jatkaa: “Mieluummi mie siun lyyrisyyttäs luen kuin kenenkää likkojen kirjeit. Pistä kuvaki sit mukkaan ettei myö iha unoheta siu kauniit kasvoi.”

Lehto mulkaisee Rahikaista murhaavasti. Tuolle saatanan toopelle hän ei lähetä yhtään mitään. Määtälle ehkä. Se sentään osaa olla hiljaa, ja kirjoittaisi varmaan asiallisempia kirjeitäkin kuin rasittavasti lirkutteleva Rahikainen.

Koskela tulee heidän luokseen ja kysyy yhteisesti heidän vointiaan.

“Tässähän tämä”, Riitaoja vastaa, hymyillen haikeasti ja hiukan itseironisesti. Lehto tyytyy nyökkäämään.

“Meidän olisi aika lähteä”, Koskela pahoittelee. Sitä seuraa hyvästien aalto; Vanhala ja Sihvonen vetävät Riitaojan halaukseen, ja ilmeestä päätellen Rahikainen harkitsee saman tekemistä Lehdolle. Hän mulkaisee niin pahasti, että se muuttaa suunnitelmiaan ja laskee vain käden hänen hartialleen, pitää kiinni pitkään.

“Pärjäile”, Määttä sanoo yksinkertaisesti.

“Samoin”, Lehto vastaa, ja saa Määtän suupielen kohoamaan hymyntapaiseen.

Rahikainen virnistää vieressä. “Ootahan vuan, kohta myö vallattaan Petroskoi. Sit sie suret ettet oo ennää mukana.” Lehto tuhahtaa. Niin varmaan. Ihan kuin Rahikainen itse pahemmin edes osallistuisi sotatoimiin.

He istuvat siinä vielä hetken. Katsovat vain toisiaan, painavat piirteitä muistiin. Ei voi tietää milloin he seuraavan kerran tapaavat, jos koskaan, vaikka sitä vaihtoehtoa Lehto ei halua ajatella.

Lopulta Rahikainen ja Määttä nousevat ylös. He hyvästelevät vielä Riitaojan ja seuraavat sen jälkeen Sihvosta ja Vanhalaa ulos. 

Koskela jää vielä hetkeksi, pysähtyy Lehdon sängyn viereen. Se toivotaa vähän vaikean oloisena hänelle paranemista, ja vilkaisee sitten Riitaojaa ja lisää vielä: “Pitäkäähän toisistanne sitten huolta.”

Lehto ei sano mitään. Hän tekee selvästikin jotakin väärin, kun kaikki tuntuvat kuvittelevan, että hänen ja Riitaojan välillä oikeasti on jotain, että Lehto jotenkin haluaisi tai voisi huolehtia Riitaojasta. On toki totta, että Lehto on ollut se, joka Riitaojaa on koko sodan ajan raahannut mukanaan, mutta se loppuu nyt. Lehto ei tiedä millaista hellää hoivaa Koskela kuvittelee hänen jakavan, mutta mitään sellaista ei todellakaan ole tulossa.

Lehdon Koskelaa kohtaan tuntema epämääräinen kunnioitus melkein vaatii häntä selittämään kaiken tämän, oikaisemaan väärinkäsityksen, mutta hän hillitsee itsensä. Selittelystä ei olisi mitään apua, kun kerran hänen käytöksestään saa sellaisen kuvan, että jotain selittelynaihetta edes on olemassa.

Koskela hyvästelee heidät vähäsanaisesti ja lähtee. Riitaoja kääntyy Lehdon puoleen. Hymyilee surullisesti, alakuloinen ryppy kulmien välissä ja hartiat lysyssä. Lehto painaa katseensa alas, tekee parhaansa näyttääkseen siltä, ettei tuo ilme vedä häntä puoleensa, koskettamaan, pitelemään.

 

-

 

Tie Helsinkiin on pitkä ja kuoppainen. Lehto, Riitaoja ja neljä muuta haavoittunutta pakataan autoon ja pumpataan täyteen morfiinia, jotta he nukkuisivat ainakin suurimman osan matkasta. Ehkä niin on parempi. Lehdolla on kipuja, mutta ei juuri suurta vaaraa enää repiä haavojaan auki. Riitaoja sen sijaan vaikuttaa ennen morfiiniannostaan olevan huonompana. Se silittelee kädentynkää sen minkä pystyy ja tärisee, ehkä kivun takia tai sitten pommitusta peläten. Sille on turha selittää että harvoin ne yksittäistä autoa pommittavat, sillä se tietää jo. Pelkää vain niinkuin on aina pelännyt. 

Lehto herää tokkuraisena kun he saapuvat perille, eikä oikein ymmärrä mitä tapahtuu, kun heidät erotetaan ja viedään eri osastoille. Hänen sumennetut aivonsa ymmärtävät vain kasvavan välimatkan ja sen tuoman tyhjyyden tunteen.

Myöhemmin hän kyllä käsittää sen. Sairaala on suuri, ja potilaat jaotellaan vammojen mukaan. Lehtoa häiritsee ajatus siitä, ettei hän ole enää tarpeeksi lähellä Riitaojaa varmistaakseen, että se on kunnossa, mutta asialle ei voi mitään. Hänen on luotettava, että täällä ollaan ammattitaitoisempia ja, toisin kuin kenttäsairaalassa, mahdolliset vaaran merkit huomataan ajoissa.

Lehdon parantuminen on pahasti kesken, vatsan vammat aiheuttavat edelleen kipua, mutta kuntoutusta aloitellaan silti heti. Siitä vastaava hoitaja on riuskaotteinen ja pirteä vanha ukko, joka pistäytyy Lehdon luona kahdesti päivässä ohjeistamassa venyttelyssä, liikuttelussa ja lihasharjoittelussa. Sen sukunimi on Harakka, etunimeään se ei edes mainitse. Nimi sopii, sillä miehen nopean hypähtelevissä liikkeissä ja röyhkeässä persoonallisuudessa on jotakin varislintumaista. Se tuo oikeastaan välistä mieleen jonkinlaisen epäpyhän Kaarnan ja Vanhalan yhdistelmän. Kertoo jatkuvasti hölmöjä vitsejä ja kryptisiä elämänohjeita, ja tuntuu nauttivan jokaisesta kerrasta kun saa Lehdon pyöräyttämään silmiään.

Se ei myöskään epäröi ärähtää jos Lehto on sen mielestä laiska tai vaipuu liian syvälle itsesääliin ja murjotukseen. Vitsejä lohkotaan antaumuksella myös Lehdon kustannuksella, ja vaikka se raivostuttaa, huomaa Lehto vastahakoisesti myös arvostavansa sellaista asennetta. 

Prosessi on tuskastuttavan hidas, mutta päivien ja viikkojen kuluessa jalkojen tunto paranee lihasten ja hermojen vetreytyessä, ja hiljalleen lihasten kontrolloiminen helpottuu. Kävelemään Lehto ei vielä aikoihin pääse, mutta hän pitää voittona jo sitä, että pystyy omin voimin nostamaan jalkansa koukkuun ja laskemaan takaisin alas, sekä vaihtamaan asentoa sängyssä.

 

Riitaoja käy Lehdon luona joka päivä. Sen kasvoista näkee että sillä on kipuja, mutta se pystyy kuitenkin liikkumaan. Kävely on ensimmäisinä päivinä horjuvaa, koska Riitaojan keho on nyt epätasapainossa, vasen puoli yhtäkkiä oikeaa kevyempi.

Riitaoja kehittää tavan hieroa hellästi käsivarresta jäljelle jäänyttä kymmensenttistä tynkää. Se kupertaa kämmenen sen ylle kuin suojelemaan. Hymyilee Lehdolle, vaikka silmiin kihoavat välillä kivunkyyneleet haamusäryn yltyessä pahaksi.

He istuvat iltoja näin. Lehto sängyssään, venytellen ja harjoituksia tehden, ja Riitaoja hänen kirjojaan selaillen. Riitaoja myös kirjoittaa kirjeitä, kotiin ja rintamalle. Suomen joukot lähestyvät Petroskoita ja vaikka kaikilla on siellä kuulemma rankkaa, Vanhala, Hietanen, Sihvonen ja Rahikainen jaksavat kaikki vastata Riitaojalle. Se lukee kaikki kirjeet ääneen Lehdolle, nekin joissa on Rahikaisen hävyttömiä juttuja ja jotka saavat Riitaojan madaltamaan ääntään ja punastumaan.

Jatkuva harjoittelu on joinakin iltoina liikaa Lehdon jaloille, ja hän saa rajuja lihaskramppeja. Hän puree hammasta jottei huutaisi, ja antaa Riitaojan tarttua käteensä. Puristaa sen kättä kovaa, ja Riitaoja antaa hänen.

Harakka oppii tuntemaan Riitaojan ja pitämään tämän läsnäoloa Lehdon vuoteen vierellä aivan luonnollisena asiana. Se on kai jostain saanut kuvan, että he ovat toisilleen sukua, lapsuudenystäviä tai jotakin sinne päin, eikä Lehto nää mitään syytä oikaista sitä. Se suhtautuu heihin kumpaankin ärsyttävän isällisesti ja valtuuttaa Riitaojan varmistamaan, että Lehto tekee harjoituksensa silloinkin, kun Harakka ei ehdi käydä vahtimassa häntä. Ukon jutut tuntuvat huvittavan Riitaojaa, ja Lehdon on pakko myöntää, että tuntuu hyvältä kuulla sen nauravan.

Iltaisin Riitaoja suunnistaa takaisin omalle osastolleen. Lehdon huoneen seinäkellon tikityksestä tulee tuttu ääni Lehdon valvoessa öitä, kivuissa ja turhautumisessa velloen. Morfiini olisi tietenkin ratkaisu, ja sitä täällä tarjoillaan turhankin avokätisesti, mutta nykyään Lehto kieltäytyy poikkeuksetta. Hän kärsii vieroitusoireensa kiroillen ja hammasta purren, mutta kestää. Sairaalassa näkee niitä, jotka antautuvat huumeen turruttavaan syleilyyn liian kauan eivätkä lopulta enää pääsekään irti. Heidän silmiensä vuoroin vauhko ja vuoroin lasittunut katse puistattaa, ja Lehto ottaa mieluummin kivut kuin sen.

 

-

 

Seinäkellon tutun raksutuksen lisäksi monia muitakin kelloja tikittää väistämättä eteenpäin. Hänen parantumisensa esimerkiksi, se kun hän pian joutuu yrittämään ensimmäisen kerran kävelemistä. Hän tietää jo etukäteen, että siitä tulee turhauttavan tuskallista ja nöyryyttävää.

Toinen lähestyvä asia on Riitaojan lähtö. Leikkauksensa jälkeen se on parantunut hyvin, ja vaikka Lehto on jo pidemmän aikaa tiennyt lähdön olevan tulossa, yllättää se silti hänet tapahtuessaan, kuin isku vasten kasvoja.

Eräänä aamuna Riitaoja tulee Lehdon luokse omissa kamppeissaan sairaalan vaatteiden sijaan. Noin sarkaan pukeutuneena sen voisi kuvitella olevan lähdössä takaisin rintamalle, kunnes se kääntyy niin, että puuttuvan käden huomaa. Hiha on taiteltu siististi ja jotenkin kiinnitetty niin, ettei se roiku tyhjänä. Käsiproteeseja tästä sairaalasta ei saa, ja Riitaoja on sanonut, ettei varmaan aio muualtakaan hankkia sellaista. Ne ovat kalliita, ja koko käden mittainen proteesi olisi muutenkin kömpelö, enemmän haitaksi kuin hyödyksi.

Riitaoja istuu tuoliinsa Lehdon sängyn viereen ja hypistelee takinhelman reunaa sormissaan.

“Minä oon kuulemma tarpeeksi terve nyt että laskevat pois. Tilaa tarvitaan vakavammin haavoittuneille”, Riitaoja sanoo, katse jossain Lehdon olkapään tuntumassa. Äänensävystä kuulee, ettei se vielä itse haluaisi lähteä, vaan se ajetaan pois. Lehto ei meinaa saada sanottua mitään.

“Kotiin sitten vai?”

“Niin. Minä jäisin Helsinkiin”, Riitaoja nielaisee, katsoo pois. “Jos voisin. Mutta ei minul ole sellaisia rahoja.”

Lehto sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Ei sen nyt hitto soikoon hänen takiaan täältä mitään yöpaikkaa pidä vuokrata.

“Tiijätkö yhtään miten kauan?” Riitaoja jatkaa. Lehto pudistaa päätään. Hän epäilee, että vielä kuukausia. Parempi vain että he eroavat tässä tällä tavalla luonnollisesti: Riitaoja lähtee takaisin kotiin Keski-Suomeen, Lehto jää vielä tänne. Sairaalasta päästyään hän yrittää ehkä takaisin Tampereelle, tai sitten ei, mutta yhteistä tulevaisuutta heillä ei voi olla. Ei saa olla. Ero tulisi joka tapauksessa jossain vaiheessa; helpointa se kai on nyt.

Riitaoja vain ei näytä siltä, että sillä en helppoa. Se puree huultaan ja pyörittelee takin kangasta sormissaan, katsoo Lehtoa pitkään tummilla, surullisilla silmillään.

“Jos minä kirjoittaisin sinulle tänne”, Riitaoja aloittaa pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Selvittää kurkkuaan. “Kirjoittaisitko sinä takaisin?”

Olisi helpompaa valehdella. Riitaoja lähtisi nopeammin, tyytyväisenä, ja myöhemmin olisi helppoa vain jättää vastaamatta, tarvitsematta kohdata Riitaojaa kasvokkain.

Lehto on sille kuitenkin edes rehellisen vastauksen velkaa. 

“En.” Äänensävyn vakava painokuus saa Riitaojan vavahtamaan kuin löytynä. 

Se katsoo alas, nyökkää. Hymyilee, mutta se ei ylety silmiin asti. Se ymmärtää kuitenkin, että näin on parempi. Istuu siinä vielä hetken, pää painuksissa, jähmettyneenä välitilaan. Saappaat jalassa ja laukku vieressä lattialla, valmiina lähtöön.

Hetki venyy tuskallisen pitkäksi, kunnes Riitaoja viimein nousee ylös ja nostaa repun olalleen. “Minä tästä varmaan”. Se pysähtyy hakemaan sanoja. Lopulta se sanoo vain hiljaa, “Hei sitten.”

Vilkaisee vielä Lehtoon. Kääntyy pois silmiään pyyhkien.

Lehto on nähnyt sen itkevän sata kertaa, mutta jotenkin tuo viimeinen kädenliike saa hänet murtumaan, vie itsehillinnän mennessään kuin vesimassa vie murtuneen padon rakenteet.

“Riitaoja.” Nimi hyppää hänen suustaan noin vain, ilman lupaa tai tietoista päätöstä. Riitaoja kääntyy takaisin, näyttäen niin toiveikkaalta, että se sattuu.

“Jättäisitkö sen osoitteen kuitenkin”, Lehto sanoo käheästi, puoliääneen.

Riitaojan silmät suurenevat, mutta se ei uskalla sanoa mitään. Se ei tivaa mitään oikeita lupauksia, tarttuu vain mitään kyselemättä tähän mahdollisuudenhäivään jota Lehto ei osaa olla tarjoamatta. Lehto ojentaa Riitaojalle lääketiedekirjansa sekä lyijykynänpätkän. Riitaoja ottaa ne ja laskee kirjan tuolille. Selaa yksikätisenä hieman kömpelösti viimeiselle, tyhjälle sivulle, ja raapustaa siihen osoitteen.

Heidän kätensä hipaisevat toisiaan kun Riitaoja ojentaa kirjan takaisin, ja Riitaojan kasvoille nousee pieni hymy. Se ei sano mitään, nyökkää vain ja kääntyy taas pois, tällä kertaa lopullisesti. Lehto ei enää pyydä sitä pysähtymään, vaan seuraa vain katseellaan sen loittonevaa selkää, kunnes se kääntyy käytävälle, eikä Lehto enää näe sitä.

Hän repii sivun irti tekstiä lukematta ja taittaa sen pitkittäin neljään osaan. Kiertää sen rullalle ja työntää pieneen lasipulloon, jossa ennestään ovat hänen vatsastaan kaivetut luodit.

Hän ei tiedä avaako pulloa enää koskaan, mutta pistää sen joka tapauksessa taskuunsa turvaan, muistutukseksi. Kaiken varalta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentit olisi ihania <3 myös tumblrin puolella saa tulla juttelemaan @trevardes :)


End file.
